La Bête du Gévaudan
by sous le saule
Summary: Paris, 1767. Aziraphale reçoit un message pour le moins laconique de Crowley, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans le Gévaudan. Quelques mois plus tôt, des dizaines de villageois, surtout des enfants, y ont été tués par une Bête mystérieuse. Mais l'affaire n'est peut-être pas aussi classée qu'on veut bien le dire dans la capitale.
1. Chapter 1

_Les événements qui se sont déroulés dans le Gévaudan (ancienne province située en actuelles Lozère et Haute-Loire) entre 1764 et 1767 ne sont pas une légende. De nombreux documents historiques en attestent. Les interprétations et hypothèses à propos des faits sont en revanche nombreuses et variées, de la plus rationnelle à la plus farfelue. J'y reviendrai à la fin du récit.  
J'ai fait quelques recherches pour coller un maximum à ce qui s'est passé, hormis bien entendu le parti pris "fantastique" de cette fic. J'espère n'avoir pas commis trop d'anachronismes et d'approximations géographiques. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si vous en repérez. Tout autre commentaire est le bienvenu également!_

* * *

Un appétissant fumet de rôti charma les narines d'Aziraphale dès qu'il poussa la porte de l'auberge du Mouton Blanc. Il avait prévu de gagner directement sa chambre, mais un bon repas atténuerait un peu son découragement.

Il avait passé l'après-midi en compagnie de Denis Diderot dans un salon d'intellectuels auprès de qui il espérait diffuser ses idées abolitionnistes. Malgré l'intérêt de leur conversation, l'ange avait plus d'une fois intérieurement grincé des dents face à l'athéisme borné dont certains faisaient preuve. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En France, c'étaient les seules personnes en qui il voyait encore un espoir de faire changer les choses. Malheureusement, les mentalités n'évoluaient que lentement et Aziraphale savait que la fin de l'esclavage ne serait pas pour demain.

Il fit signe à l'aubergiste qui lui apporta une assiette copieuse puis, à sa demande, un pichet de vin, qu'il changea en un meilleur cru sans même y penser après l'avoir goûté.

Il mangea lentement en songeant que ses supérieurs avaient sans doute raison. L'esclavage n'était pas une pratique nouvelle. Il avait existé de tout temps. On l'avait toujours vu d'un mauvais œil, Là-Haut – Dieu n'avait pas créé les Hommes pour qu'une partie d'entre eux considère les autres comme des marchandises dépourvues d'âmes – mais Aziraphale n'avait jamais été mandaté pour tenter d'y mettre fin. Quand il avait posé la question, quelques siècles auparavant, le Métatron lui avait répondu d'un ton guindé que ce n'était pas à l'agenda du Plan Ineffable avant un bon moment, que les humains n'étaient pas encore prêts, que cela relevait de leur libre arbitre, etc.

Cependant, la traite des Africains vers les Colonies avait pris des proportions effarantes un siècle plus tôt et Aziraphale en avait fait une affaire personnelle depuis que certains se servaient de la Bible, plus précisément du passage sur la malédiction de Cham, pour justifier ces pratiques honteuses. Il avait donc obtenu l'autorisation d'intervenir – enfin, de pousser les Hommes à intervenir, rapport au libre arbitre - tant que cela n'interférait pas avec ses missions officielles et qu'il s'en occupait durant son temps libre.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de résultats spectaculaires. Il avait tenté la méthode traditionnelle : une apparition angélique auprès des souverains des principaux pays responsables de la traite pour leur faire part du désaccord divin. Mais les sommes colossales en jeu avaient manifestement plus de poids que la foi du portugais Joseph Ier, de l'anglais George III et du français Louis XV. Et agir directement auprès des négriers était sans effet : dès qu'il parvenait à en convaincre ou à en effrayer un, l'homme était aussitôt remplacé par un autre. Aziraphale avait donc résolu de faire changer l'opinion publique. Mais là aussi, nombreux étaient les citoyens qui s'enrichissaient grâce au commerce des esclaves ou qui ne voulaient pas risquer de payer plus cher les produits du Nouveau Monde.

Il y avait un peu plus de quatre ans, l'ange avait même cru discerner un soupçon de raillerie dans la voix du Métatron qui, avant de lui confier la tâche d' _encourager_ les belligérants à trouver une solution diplomatique à la Guerre de Sept Ans, lui avait demandé : « Et alors, cette histoire d'abolition de l'esclavage ? Toujours au même point ? » Mais Aziraphale n'était pas certain que le porte-parole de Dieu soit capable de se montrer narquois. Peut-être était-ce seulement lui qui devenait trop susceptible.

Il soupira et reposa ses couverts dans son assiette. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand l'aubergiste s'approcha, une missive à la main.

« Monsieur Ziraphale, j'avais oublié : cet après-midi, j'ai trouvé ceci à votre nom. Quelqu'un a dû le déposer sur le comptoir pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. »

L'ange remercia, puis décacheta la lettre. N'y figurait qu'un seul mot : « Viens », au-dessus d'une carte sommairement dessinée. Aucun nom ni paraphe. Il reconnut instantanément l'écriture anguleuse de Crowley. De toute façon, l'absence totale d'explication ou de considération pour ce que lui, Aziraphale, pouvait être en train de faire constituait une signature en soi.

Il se demanda comment le démon avait su où envoyer son message. Ils n'avaient plus été en contact depuis au moins douze ans, et cela ne faisait qu'un mois que l'ange était à Paris, après avoir séjourné dans divers pays d'Europe. La deuxième question qu'il se posa fut : pour quelle raison Crowley faisait-il appel à lui ? C'aurait été tout à fait le genre du démon de le sommer de le rejoindre, comme si un problème majeur était survenu, alors qu'il cherchait juste un peu de compagnie. Tellement son genre qu'il l'avait déjà fait, en réalité. Au XIIIème siècle, Aziraphale avait reçu de sa part un courrier si alarmant qu'il avait cru la Fin du Monde sur le point d'advenir. Quand il était arrivé à Kiev, après un périple interminable et épuisant, il avait été accueilli par un « Enfin ! Je m'ennuyais à mourir ! Sers-toi un verre et raconte-moi ce que tu fais, ces temps-ci ». Sans l'Accord, l'ange l'aurait volontiers désincorporé.

Il regarda la carte plus attentivement. Ah. Le Gévaudan. Le nombre de morts et la description de la Bête avaient éveillé son attention, quand l'affaire avait commencé à faire du bruit, à la fin de 1764 si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Mais il n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de s'en charger et il estimait que sa croisade personnelle était trop importante pour perdre du temps en se rendant dans cette région reculée de France afin de vérifier si ce n'étaient pas seulement des exagérations de bergers hystériques. Après tout, des attaques de loups, il y en avait sans arrêt. Savoir que Crowley se trouvait là-bas apportait un éclairage nouveau à cette histoire. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Une troisième question s'imposa naturellement à lui : pourquoi ce message lui parvenait-il maintenant ? Après les échecs successifs de messieurs Duhamel et d'Enneval, le Roi, lassé d'être la risée de la presse européenne, avait envoyé sur place son propre lieutenant des chasses, monsieur Antoine. Celui-ci était parvenu à tuer la Bête, un énorme loup, à la fin de l'été 1765, mettant ainsi fin à son triste palmarès de plus de soixante victimes, majoritairement des enfants et des femmes. Il y avait encore eu quelques attaques le mois suivant, faisant seulement des blessés, mais elles avaient cessé quand le chasseur avait éliminé la portée de la Bête. Louis XV avait déclaré le problème réglé.

Que faisait donc Crowley – ou que faisait-il _encore_ – dans ces montagnes au milieu de nulle part un an et demi plus tard ? L'ange soupira. Mettons que le démon avait effectivement une raison valable de le faire venir. Le problème était-il urgent ? La lettre n'était même pas datée. En voiture de messagerie, le voyage serait épouvantablement long. Encore fallait-il en trouver une qui aille dans ce coin isolé. Même à cheval, vu l'état des routes, il mettrait bien une dizaine de jours à faire le trajet entre Paris et Nozeyrolles, le village dont le nom était souligné sur la carte dessinée par Crowley.

L'ange se leva et sortit sur le pas de la porte. Il leva la tête. Comme il le pensait, c'était la nouvelle lune. Il pourrait voler discrètement, en s'orientant grâce aux étoiles, et atteindre Nozeyrolles le lendemain, au pire le surlendemain après s'être reposé dans une auberge pendant la journée. Evidemment, cela voulait dire se passer de bagages. C'était contraire à ses principes, mais pour une fois, il matérialiserait le nécessaire sur place.

Sa décision prise, il monta dans sa chambre, empaqueta ses affaires et rédigea une lettre à l'attention de Diderot pour le prier de les garder jusqu'à son retour. Il confia le tout au fils de l'aubergiste, qu'il rétribua de quelques pièces.

D'un pas pressé, il parcourut plusieurs rues à la recherche d'un fiacre pour gagner la périphérie de Paris, d'où il pourrait prendre son envol sans être vu.

Dans quoi le démon était-il encore allé se fourrer ?

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Aziraphale se posa dans une clairière. Il ne devait plus être très loin, d'après ses estimations. Il fit disparaître ses ailes et sortit du bois. Du ciel, il avait aperçu une grosse bâtisse carrée qui ressemblait à un relais. Il l'atteignit après une demi-heure de marche. Le tenancier s'étonna de le voir arriver de bon matin, sans cheval, et son regard se fit encore plus suspicieux quand l'ange demanda une chambre pour la journée.

Aziraphale s'allongea sur le lit quelques heures. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, mais il se sentait fourbu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé sur une aussi longue distance. Un peu avant midi, il entendit du bruit provenant de la salle à manger et il descendit. Quelques voyageurs faisaient halte pour déjeuner. Il s'assit à une table voisine, demanda lui aussi un plat du jour et prêta l'oreille. Un homme interpella l'aubergiste :

« Quelles nouvelles pendant que j'étais à Orléans ? Il y a encore eu des attaques de la Bête depuis le début du printemps ? »

« Treize, pour ce que j'en sais. Deux vieilles, des filles, et un petit gars de même pas dix ans. Egorgés et à moitié dévorés. Si c'est pas malheureux ! »

« Où ? »

« Du côté des trois Monts. Elle en bouge plus trop, ces derniers temps. »

L'homme soupira.

« Au moins, c'est pas près de chez moi. »

Aziraphale se mêla à la conversation :

« Excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous entendre et je suis surpris. J'arrive de Paris et, là-bas, tout le monde pense que les attaques ont cessé depuis que monsieur Antoine a éliminé la Bête. »

L'aubergiste grogna.

« M'étonne pas. Paraît que le Roi a déclaré qu'y avait plus de problème. Alors, y a plus de problème, pas vrai ? » finit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Le voyageur expliqua à Aziraphale :

« Depuis que la Bête a été officiellement tuée, nous ne recevons plus aucune aide. Soi-disant qu'il n'y a plus de morts, ou que ce sont des victimes de loups ordinaires. La vérité, c'est qu'on a été tranquilles pendant à peu près un mois après le départ d'Antoine. Tout le monde était soulagé, vous pensez. Mais les attaques ont repris ensuite. Un an et demi plus tard, on en est à… je dirais… presque trente de morts en plus. Hein, Jean ? »

« Au moins ça. Sans compter les blessés. »

« Et vous êtes certains qu'il s'agit du même animal ? » s'enquit l'ange.

« Animal, animal… une créature du Malin, oui ! »

Ils se signèrent.

« Même si l'évêque dit que c'est Dieu qui l'a envoyée pour nous punir de nos péchés. »

Aziraphale pesta intérieurement. Parfois, il ne pouvait que partager l'avis de Crowley concernant toutes les imbécillités que les représentants de l'Eglise avaient déjà professées.

« Depuis que ça a commencé, à l'été 64, tous ceux qui en ont réchappé disent la même chose. C'est pas un loup ordinaire. C'est plus gros, plus grand, plus rapide. Plus malin, aussi. Et plus cruel. »

« Son poil est rouge, avec une bande noire tout le long du dos, » ajouta le dénommé Jean.

« Ses crocs sont énormes. »

« Et ses yeux rouges luisent dans la nuit. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Aziraphale se remémora les descriptions colportées par les journaux. Hormis quelques exagérations de journalistes – la Bête crachait du feu, ses griffes étaient longues comme des couteaux – elles concordaient. Il y avait pensé à l'époque. Puis, absorbé par ses préoccupations, il avait un peu trop facilement accablé la crédulité et la superstition paysannes. Il s'en voulut.

Un molosse infernal décimait probablement la région depuis bientôt trois ans.

* * *

Les chiens des enfers appartiennent aux démons d'un certain rang, qui s'en servent pour tourmenter les âmes des damnés et pour asseoir leur position dans la hiérarchie d'En-Bas. Quelques molosses à vos côtés dissuadent généralement vos rivaux de vous attaquer pour essayer de prendre votre place. Les légendes de loups-garous laissent supposer que certains démons lâchent aussi leurs bêtes sur des humains, à l'occasion, sans doute en guise de divertissement. Mais Aziraphale n'avait jamais assisté personnellement à une telle chose, et il était difficile de faire le tri entre les récits fantastiques, les délires d'ivrognes, les tentatives de se rendre intéressant et les témoignages de rencontres avec des fauves inconnus mais bien terrestres. Si c'était bien ce qui se passait ici, il voyait mal l'intérêt d'une telle boucherie étalée sur une si longue période. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas quel rôle Crowley pouvait y jouer.

Il eut tout loisir d'élaborer des hypothèses en parcourant la petite dizaine de lieues[1] qui le séparait encore de Nozeyrolles. Il avait hésité à attendre la nuit pour voler jusqu'au village. Mais, d'une part, en forçant un peu l'allure du cheval, il pourrait y être juste avant le soir et, d'autre part, il avait intérêt à ne pas sembler sortir de nulle part. L'attitude soupçonneuse de l'aubergiste – qui avait refusé de lui louer un cheval mais lui avait vendu à prix d'or une petite monture qui, selon lui, grimpait comme un cabri – ne serait rien en comparaison de celle de villageois terrifiés depuis trois ans qui ne verraient sûrement pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'un parfait inconnu ayant l'air, c'était le cas de le dire, de tomber du ciel.

Aziraphale songea qu'il serait d'ailleurs peut-être temps d'inventer une raison plausible à sa présence. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, il matérialisa un modeste bagage attaché à la selle et changea sa tenue de voyage en habit de prêtre. La foi catholique était très fervente dans la région et cette identité lui permettrait de gagner la confiance des gens. Il fit appel à ses connaissances géographiques pour choisir une paroisse assez proche pour avoir envoyé un prêtre comme aide spirituelle supplémentaire contre la Bête, mais assez éloignée pour que personne ne s'étonne de ne pas le connaître. Vu l'isolement des villages et la difficulté des communications, nul n'irait vérifier son histoire.

Comme le soir tombait, il fut soulagé d'arriver en vue de ce qui était manifestement Nozeyrolles. Le village, dont l'entrée était marquée d'une croix de granit, abritait tout au plus cinquante maisons de pierres grises, aux toits de lauzes ou de chaume, et une petite église entourée d'un cimetière.

Il croisa quelques habitants, qui le fixèrent d'un air tantôt intrigué, tantôt un peu méfiant, mais qui lui rendirent son salut. En tant que prêtre, il devait logiquement commencer par aller voir le curé. Aziraphale espérait que celui-ci ne connaissait pas son homologue dans la paroisse dont il allait se réclamer et qu'il ne poserait pas trop de questions. Mais l'homme d'église, passé sa surprise première, fut ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie et de soutien. Il proposa au nouveau venu de partager son repas et de loger chez lui durant son séjour. Il était manifeste qu'il était secoué par le décès de ses paroissiens, d'autant qu'il avait baptisé lui-même presque toutes les victimes issues du village. S'il se montrait confiant devant la population, il semblait soulagé de pouvoir s'ouvrir de ses craintes et de ses doutes auprès d'un confrère.

La soupe et le pain avalés, Aziraphale demanda à emprunter une lampe pour faire un petit tour de reconnaissance.

« Vous n'allez pas sortir dans le noir ! » s'exclama le curé.

« Je ne quitterai pas le village. »

« Ca n'arrête pas la Bête ! Elle vient parfois s'emparer des enfants jusque devant les maisons, en plein jour. »

« Je suis un peu plus gros qu'un enfant, » le rassura l'ange.

Le curé se résigna et lui tendit un gourdin qui trônait juste à côté de l'entrée.

« Prenez ça, au moins, c'est plus prudent. »

Les rues, peu nombreuses, étaient désertes, tout comme la petite place. Les habitants se calfeutraient derrière d'épais volets de bois. Aziraphale longea le mur du cimetière. La grille de celui-ci était entrouverte. Il y pénétra. A la lueur de sa lampe, il lut les inscriptions sur les tombes les plus récentes. Il y avait un nombre inhabituellement élevé d'enfants et de jeunes filles. C'était tristement logique : c'étaient à eux qu'incombait la tâche de surveiller les bêtes au pâturage, ce qui en faisait des proies toutes désignées.

Le fond du cimetière abritait quelques monuments funéraires plus élevés. Aziraphale avait beau s'y attendre, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il vit deux yeux jaunes briller dans l'obscurité. Il serra son bâton dans un réflexe. Une silhouette longiligne se détacha du caveau contre lequel elle était adossée un instant plus tôt.

L'ange dit d'un ton cassant :

« J'ai utilisé mon aura pour m'annoncer, tu aurais pu avoir la politesse de faire de même. »

« J'aurais pu. Mais ç'aurait été moins drôle, » répondit Crowley en découvrant ses dents en un léger sourire.

« Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les apparitions théâtrales. »

Le démon haussa les épaules.

« Tu as mis le temps. »

« J'ai reçu ton message hier soir, » fit Aziraphale, exaspéré.

Crowley soupira.

« Ce qui me chagrine, c'est d'avoir dû t'envoyer une invitation pour que tu daignes venir voir ce qui se passe. »

« J'étais occupé. »

« Dis-moi où tu vas, la prochaine fois. Tu sais le mal que j'ai eu à retrouver ta trace ? Ca fait plus de deux ans que j'ai lancé des diablotins à ta recherche. »

« Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas capables de communiquer par la pensée ! » répliqua l'ange avec humeur.

« J'ai eu le temps de le regretter, depuis que je suis coincé ici. » Les yeux du démon se plissèrent et il sourit à nouveau. « Ce serait amusant. »

Aziraphale frémit à l'idée de Crowley déversant directement ses commentaires et réflexions sarcastiques dans sa tête n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il rétorqua :

« N'oublie pas que ça marcherait dans les deux sens. »

Le sourire du démon disparut aussitôt.

« Tu comptes m'expliquer ce que tu fais et, par conséquent, ce que _je_ fais ici ? » reprit l'ange.

« Ca risque de prendre un moment. Je ne tiens pas à rester dans le village trop longtemps. Et puis, on va s'inquiéter de votre absence, mon Père, » dit Crowley avec un regard amusé vers le vêtement noir à col blanc d'Aziraphale. « Il y a une bergerie abandonnée, plus haut dans la montagne, au lieu-dit du Bois Noir. C'est à une bonne heure de cheval d'ici. Sois-y demain matin. Je te raconterai. »

Le démon rabattit la capuche de son manteau noir et s'éloigna. Aziraphale l'interpella :

« C'est un molosse infernal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Crowley répondit d'un ton moqueur, sans se retourner :

« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes fabuleuses capacités de déduction. »

* * *

[1] La lieue était une unité de mesure différant légèrement selon les époques et les régions mais équivalant à environ quatre kilomètres.


	2. Chapter 2

Les murs de la bergerie, faits de pierres sèches agencées les unes sur les autres, étaient en partie effondrés. Les lauzes ne recouvraient plus que partiellement le toit. L'illusion était admirable mais ne trompa pas Aziraphale. Malgré les apparences, le bâtiment avait été récemment et parfaitement remis en état.

Assis sur un banc, le dos appuyé contre la façade et les yeux fermés, Crowley prenait le soleil, semblant en absorber la chaleur tel un reptile. Il souleva paresseusement les paupières quand l'ange descendit de cheval.

« Je te préviens, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais Accord ou pas, je ne vais pas te laisser continuer, » menaça Aziraphale en attachant sa monture baie près d'un autre cheval de taille moyenne lui aussi, mais noir. De ce côté de la bâtisse, les animaux n'étaient pas visibles depuis le chemin.

« C'est précisément pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de venir, » dit tranquillement Crowley en se levant. « Entre. »

Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à la demi-pénombre de la bergerie, Aziraphale découvrit avec surprise un intérieur cossu, meublé d'un divan, d'un lit d'apparence on ne peut plus confortable, d'une table et d'une chaise. Des tapis moelleux recouvraient le sol de terre battue. D'épaisses tentures devaient, une fois tirées devant les étroites fenêtres, isoler du froid à la mauvaise saison et pendant la nuit.

« Une bergerie abandonnée, mmmh ? »

« J'ai apporté deux-trois améliorations, » concéda Crowley. « Tu n'aurais quand même pas voulu que je me les gèle depuis presque trois ans ? »

« Et personne n'a jamais mis les pieds ici ? Même lors des battues ? »

« Etrangement, les gens ressentent un impérieux désir d'éviter le coin, » ricana le démon. « L'aspect extérieur n'est qu'une précaution supplémentaire. » Il désigna le divan : « Assieds-toi. Vin, armagnac, calvados ? »

L'ange hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser amadouer. Cette fois, le démon avait dépassé les bornes. Tenter les humains, se servir de leur libre arbitre pour les pousser à corrompre leur âme, ce n'était pas joli-joli, mais ça faisait partie des règles du jeu. Massacrer des enfants, non. Aziraphale se sentait empli d'un juste courroux qu'il se devait de conserver, même si c'était toujours difficile face à Crowley. De plus en plus, d'ailleurs. Les choses étaient plus simples au début, il y avait longtemps.

Crowley attendait sa réponse, arborant son expression favorite, celle qu'il espérait indéchiffrable. Mais, après des millénaires de pratique, Aziraphale parvenait à lire assez justement la moindre crispation des muscles de son visage. L'assurance affichée par le démon était aussi illusoire que l'aspect délabré de la bâtisse. Il était aux abois. Il semblait redouter la réaction de l'ange tout en éprouvant un certain soulagement à le voir là. Presque malgré lui, Aziraphale répondit :

« Calvados, merci. »

Crowley matérialisa une bouteille et deux verres, qu'il emplit généreusement avant d'en tendre un à son invité. Avant que ce dernier puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le démon le devança :

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas moi. » Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. « Enfin… si, c'est moi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Explique, » dit froidement l'ange.

« Tu vois bien que ce ne sont pas mes méthodes. Tu me connais mieux que ça ! Et tu crois vraiment que j'aurais choisi de m'enterrer dans ce trou perdu ? » plaida Crowley.

« Ce que je crois à ton sujet n'a aucune importance. Je t'ai demandé des explications. »

A ce ton sec, le visage du démon se ferma. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne dure. Il s'assit sur la chaise.

« Très bien. Hastur m'a envoyé ici avec un de ses molosses. Le chien devait semer le trouble dans la région. J'étais seulement chargé de m'occuper du toutou et de vérifier que tout se passait comme prévu. Sauf que je pensais qu'il allait attaquer des moutons, des vaches, ce genre de choses. Et faire quelques apparitions pour effrayer les gens. Mais manifestement, le chien a reçu d'autres ordres. »

« Et tu n'as pas essayé de l'en empêcher ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement comme si je parvenais à m'en faire obéir, figure-toi. »

« Débarrasse-t'en, alors. »

« Je ne demanderais pas mieux ! Ca mettrait fin à ma mission et je pourrais enfin retourner à la civilisation ! Mais seul son maître a le pouvoir de le rappeler en enfer. L'autre solution serait de tuer le molosse. Je doute qu'Hastur envoie une autre de ses précieuses bestioles après ça. Mais en dehors du fait que c'est loin d'être facile, le lien magique qui unit le chien à celui qui lui a donné son nom permet à ce dernier de savoir qui a tué son animal. Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'énerver Hastur. »

« Bref, tu es en train de me dire que ce sont les enfants ou toi, c'est ça ? » dit Aziraphale, glacial.

« Exactement. Et tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai choisi mon camp. Après tout, ces paysans vivent rarement au-delà de trente ans. Quelques années de plus ou de moins… »

« Je vois, » fit l'ange, contenant sa colère à grand peine.

« Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables, En Bas. Et ils peuvent te le faire subir _éternellement_. »

Crowley faisait de son mieux pour paraître maître de lui, mais sa voix avait subitement monté d'une octave, comme toujours quand il était terrifié. Aziraphale se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Pourquoi Hastur aurait-il ordonné au chien d'attaquer les bergers ? Qu'ils soient tués par un molosse infernal ne change rien au fait que si leur âme est pure, elle n'ira pas en enfer. Et comme ce sont essentiellement des enfants… »

Apparemment un peu rasséréné par le fait que l'ange pose une question au lieu de partir sur-le-champ, le démon expliqua :

« La leur, non. Mais tu sais ce que les gens sont prêts à faire dans un tel climat de peur. Fausses accusations de lycanthropie, petites vengeances… Et puis, quand tu as beau prier et que ça n'arrête pas les meurtres, ta foi s'érode. Surtout quand l'évêque dit que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Et n'oublions pas les opportunistes. »

L'ange leva un sourcil.

« Oh, allons, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on voit ça. Une série de morts violentes, quoi de plus pratique pour camoufler un ou deux assassinats ? Ni vu, ni connu, c'est la Bête. »

« C'est arrivé ? »

« On a gagné trois âmes, comme ça. Deux cas banals, et le maniaque. »

« Quel maniaque ? »

« Un villageois des environs, j'imagine. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de corps retrouvés nus et décapités ? »

« Les journaux ont mentionné ça, oui. Je pensais qu'ils cherchaient à faire dans le sensationnel. »

« Eh bien non. Je dirais qu'il y en eu au moins une douzaine. On les a imputés à la Bête, évidemment. Mais la bestiole a beau être vicieuse, ce n'est pas son ouvrage. »

« Cet homme non plus, tu n'as pas cherché à l'arrêter, apparemment… »

« Plus son âme se corrompt, mieux c'est. Quoi ? Tu vois une auréole au-dessus de ma tête, peut-être ? » demanda agressivement le démon en voyant l'expression d'Aziraphale.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant dans un silence tendu. L'ange céda le premier :

« Ca me paraît quand même un faible rendement pour trois années de travail. »

« Peut-être qu'Hastur a une autre raison de vouloir déstabiliser la région. Je ne suis pas son confident. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. »

« Pourquoi toi ? Comme tu l'as dit, ce ne sont pas vraiment tes méthodes habituelles. Et tu as horreur des animaux… » Aziraphale entrevit la grimace fugace de son interlocuteur. « Oh. C'est _justement_ pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une sanction ? »

Le démon grogna.

« Je comprends mieux la durée. Toi qui détestes vivre loin du confort des villes. Tu es censé rester coincé ici combien de temps ? »

« _"_ _Jusqu'à ce que ça ne m'amuse plus_ _"_ , il a dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? »

« Aucune importance. »

« Raconte. »

« Non. »

« Je ne t'aiderai pas si je ne connais pas tous les détails de cette affaire. »

« C'est du chantage ! » s'indigna Crowley. « De la part d'un ange ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Le rictus que fit Aziraphale était tout sauf contrit.

« J'attends. »

Crowley jura.

« Il me soupçonne d'avoir falsifié un rapport. Il n'en est pas certain, sinon je serais attaché à un chevalet de torture mais, dans le doute, il a opté pour un avertissement. »

« Et c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, » grommela le démon avec réticence.

« Et tu as falsifié un rapport concernant… ? »

Crowley se racla la gorge.

« J'ai fait un peu plus que le falsifier. Je l'ai inventé de toutes pièces. J'ai dit que l'idée de la traite des esclaves vers les colonies du Nouveau Monde, ça venait de moi. »

Aziraphale lui lança un regard noir. Le démon bafouilla :

« Tu sssais bien que c'est faux ! »

« Evidemment, que je le sais ! Sinon, je ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me retenir de te botter les fesses à grands coups de puissance céleste ! Que tu ne démentes pas quand ils t'adressent des félicitations infondées, comme avec l'Inquisition, passe encore. Mais que tu t'attribues sciemment les mérites d'une telle infamie, je trouve ça petit, même venant de toi ! »

Crowley prit un air vexé.

« Ca ne change rien pour les esclaves, et j'avais besoin de mettre un gros coup à mon actif. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais qu'après un truc d'une telle ampleur, je pourrais obtenir un congé. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu un congé ? »

Le démon explosa :

« Je n'en peux plus ! J'en ai jusque-là ! Ras-le-bol, si tu veux savoir ! Les humains passent leur temps à inventer des choses bien pires que tout ce que je pourrais leur souffler. Je ne sers à rien ! Et j'en ai assez de voir ce qu'ils arrivent à sortir de leurs petits cerveaux tordus. J'ai besoin de vacances ! »

Aziraphale le considéra un instant pensivement.

« Mais tu ne supportes pas les Enfers… »

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais y retourner. »

« Alors, que ferais-tu de tes vacances ? » interrogea l'ange, sincèrement curieux. Il n'y avait que Crowley pour avoir des idées aussi fantasques. « Tu voyagerais ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? Vérifier dans quel pays ils sont les plus créatifs pour se faire du mal les uns aux autres ? J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de voir combien d'alcool je peux avaler sans finir désincorporé, puis de dormir le plus longtemps possible. »

« Dormir ? » s'étonna Aziraphale.

« Histoire d'avoir la paix. »

Sans qu'il comprenne bien pourquoi, Aziraphale se sentit un peu blessé par ce projet. Il y eut un nouveau silence inconfortable. Le démon le scrutait avec appréhension. L'ange détourna les yeux et poussa un long soupir agacé.

« Aziraphale. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, sur ce coup-là, » dit Crowley à mi-voix, comme si chaque mot lui était arraché de la bouche.

En pensées, Aziraphale blâma son optimisme angélique qui lui faisait entendre un « s'il te plaît » non formulé. De toute façon, pouvait-il refuser d'intervenir et quitter la région en sachant que les meurtres allaient continuer ? Même si sa décision était prise, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, conscient que son ressentiment le poussait à jouer mesquinement avec les nerfs du démon. _Il mériterait de rester ici encore quelques années. Après tout, ce n'est pas exactement une prison,_ songea-t-il en balayant du regard les étoffes et les meubles luxueux. Brusquement, il réalisa qu'il était probablement la première personne à qui Crowley parlait depuis trois ans. Les étrangers ne passaient pas inaperçus dans ces petits villages. A fortiori s'ils dissimulaient en permanence leurs yeux dans l'ombre d'une capuche trop grande. Le démon n'avait sûrement pas pris le risque. Et parmi les innombrables choses que Crowley détestait, l'ennui et la solitude figuraient en haut de la liste.

« Très bien. Je vais m'occuper du chien, » fit Aziraphale, résigné. Le visage du démon s'éclaira. « Mais je le fais seulement pour arrêter ce carnage, pas pour toi. »

Crowley se rembrunit un peu.

« Peu importe pourquoi tu le fais, tant que je peux me tirer d'ici. Tu sais comment on tue un molosse infernal, je suppose. »

L'ange acquiesça :

« Une épée céleste ou, à défaut, une lame bénite. »

« Et vu le soin que tu as pour tes affaires, on va devoir se contenter de la deuxième solution. » Aziraphale choisit de ne pas relever. « Elle est un peu moins efficace. Il faut bien viser le cœur, du coup. »

« Avec l'évolution des armes humaines, une balle bénite devrait faire l'affaire aussi, non ? »

« Sans doute. C'est ce que certains chasseurs superstitieux se sont mis à utiliser lors des battues, après avoir constaté que les balles ordinaires touchaient la Bête sans lui faire le moindre mal. Mais leurs fusils n'ont pas l'air très précis. Ou alors ils ne sont pas doués. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de les aider. Tu es bon au tir ? »

« Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais essayé. »

« Tenons-nous-en à la lame, alors. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, ça te conviendra ? » demanda Crowley en désignant, sur la table, une longue dague effilée.

« Oui mais…tu n'aurais rien qui ne nécessite pas d'approcher d'aussi près ? Une lance, une épée, je ne sais pas, moi… »

« Bonne idée, la lance. Occupe-t'en. Mais si le chien te saute dessus, tu seras content d'avoir aussi une arme plus courte adaptée au corps à corps, » expliqua nonchalamment le démon en matérialisant une lame assez semblable à la sienne, qu'il tendit à Aziraphale.

« Comment ça, s'il me saute dessus ? J'ai vu une cage, à l'extérieur, quand j'ai attaché mon cheval. » Comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, l'ange sortit. La lumière du soleil le fit cligner des yeux. Il contourna le bâtiment. Il y avait effectivement là une solide cage de métal, vide. Il se tourna vers le démon qui l'avait suivi : « On ne va pas l'enfermer d'abord ? »

« Tu peux essayer. Bonne chance. »

Aziraphale se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-estimé le problème. Il dit lentement :

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as vraiment _aucun_ contrôle sur ce chien ? »

« Au début, il revenait quand je l'appelais. Mais il en a eu vite assez de la cage. »

« Tu as essayé de l'appâter avec de la viande ? »

Crowley regarda l'ange comme si celui-ci venait de le traiter de débile.

« Evidemment. Mais depuis qu'il a goûté à la chair humaine, il s'en fiche, de la viande. Même quand il tue un mouton, il ne le mange pas. »

L'ange réfléchit.

« Un élément m'échappe. Comment es-tu parvenu à le faire se tenir tranquille pendant un mois, s'il ne t'obéit pas ? Les meurtres ont pourtant bien cessé un temps, quand monsieur Antoine a cru avoir tué la Bête, non ? »

« Juste après son départ avec son cadavre de loup sous le bras, j'ai réussi à capturer Dévoreur… oui, c'est son nom… et à l'enfermer à nouveau. »

« Comment ? »

« Avec un appât. »

« Mais tu viens de me dire que… »

« Pas de la viande. »

« Quoi, alors ? » questionna Aziraphale d'un ton suspicieux.

« Peu importe. J'ai réessayé depuis, et il ne s'est pas fait avoir une deuxième fois. Il est malin. Je suis sûr qu'Hastur m'a refilé le plus rusé et le moins obéissant juste pour se payer ma tronche. »

Aziraphale croisa les bras et répéta, obstiné :

« Avec quoi l'as-tu appâté ? »

Crowley détourna la tête et répondit avec mauvaise humeur :

« A ton avis ? Avec ce qu'il mange, tiens ! Un mioche. »

L'ange blêmit.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

« Rhooo, ça va, il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Je me suis introduit discrètement pendant la nuit dans une maison en bordure du village, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour que le morveux ne se réveille pas et je l'ai déposé près de la forêt. Quand le chien s'est approché, j'ai réussi à l'attraper avec un filet. Ca n'a pas été une mince affaire de le traîner jusqu'ici tout en portant le mioche. J'ai remis le molosse dans sa cage et j'ai ramené l'enfant dans son lit. Il ne lui manquait même pas un cheveu sur la tête ! »

« Ca aurait pu se terminer moins bien… » fit remarquer Aziraphale, grinçant.

Crowley sembla prendre cette éventualité en considération pour la première fois. Il dit doucement :

« Possible. Mais si Dévoreur était resté enfermé, il n'aurait plus tué personne. Grâce au sacrifice d'un seul enfant. Tu sais…les omelettes, les œufs, tout ça. »

L'ange ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva pas quoi opposer à ce raisonnement.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Le chien s'est échappé ? »

« J'ai été forcé de le libérer. Hastur m'a demandé pourquoi Dévoreur n'avait rien tué depuis un mois. J'ai dit que je n'en savais rien, que je ne savais pas où il était. Il a dit que j'avais intérêt à ce que son chien massacre quelque chose rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

« Il n'a pas vu qu'il était dans la cage ? »

« Heureusement pour moi, il n'est pas venu en personne. » Crowley fit un drôle de petit sourire. « Crois-moi, une marmotte qui te parle avec la voix d'Hastur, c'est un truc dont tu sais que tu te souviendras jusqu'à la fin des Temps. »

« Une marmotte ? »

« Une marmotte. »

Aziraphale se représenta mentalement la scène. En dépit de ses efforts pour garder son sérieux, il fut soudain pris d'un fou-rire nerveux, qui contamina bientôt le démon. Chaque fois que l'un réussissait à retrouver son calme, il suffisait que son regard croise celui de l'autre pour qu'il reparte dans une hilarité incontrôlable. Ils finirent par reprendre leur souffle et s'essuyer les yeux.

Un peu radouci, l'ange annonça :

« Bon, je vais bénir cette dague, puis tu m'expliqueras comment m'approcher suffisamment de cet animal pour la lui planter dans le cœur. »

Crowley l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je préférerais que tu fasses ça ailleurs. Et je ne sais même pas comment trouver ce foutu chien. »

« Il doit y avoir moyen de le pister, non ? »

« Les limiers refusent de suivre sa trace. J'ai essayé de localiser son aura infernale mais il est rapide. Il couvre de grandes étendues. Et le terrain est difficile. Mais peut-être que tu y seras plus sensible que moi et que tu pourras le repérer de plus loin. C'est là-dessus que je compte, en tout cas. Reviens demain, à l'aube. Autant s'y mettre tôt si on veut éviter de passer la nuit dehors. »

Aziraphale tâcha de se montrer confiant. Il remonta en selle et suivit le chemin de pierrailles qui serpentait en descendant vers le village. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna. Crowley avait repris sa place sur le banc, adossé contre le mur. Aziraphale sentit le regard du démon fixé sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Aziraphale quitta le village qui s'éveillait au chant du coq. Il avait prévenu le curé qu'il allait prier avec les habitants de Paulhac et qu'il passerait peut-être la nuit là-bas. A mi-chemin de la bergerie, il fit halte dans un bosquet. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'approchait, il matérialisa une lance. Il se concentra et prononça les paroles consacrées afin d'en bénir le fer, puis attacha l'arme tant bien que mal d'un côté de la selle. Il sortit ensuite de son sac la dague que lui avait confiée Crowley la veille et répéta l'opération avant de la fixer à sa ceinture.

Il changea sa tenue de prêtre en un vêtement plus commode de drap solide, que vinrent compléter des bottes et des gants de cuir, ainsi qu'une veste rembourrée, renforcée de cuir également. Il songea qu'il devrait demander à Crowley de jeter un voile d'illusion sur son équipement, au cas où ils croiseraient des villageois. Il pourrait le faire lui-même, mais il ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien ce genre de pouvoir que le démon. A chacun ses spécialités. Une fois de plus, il se demanda pourquoi il était cependant impossible pour les démons de modifier l'apparence de leurs yeux. Les humains disent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme mais les démons, tout comme les anges, en sont dépourvus. Le reflet de leur nature, alors ? Ou Dieu avait-il voulu laisser une petite chance aux humains d'identifier à qui ils avaient affaire ? Un élément de plus à ranger dans l'épais dossier des choses ineffables.

Crowley occupait la même place que la veille, et on aurait pu croire qu'il n'en avait pas bougé si ce n'est qu'il avait sellé son cheval et qu'il portait à présent une tenue assez semblable à celle de l'ange, mais d'un noir profond et indiscutablement d'une coupe plus soignée. Comme toujours, il avait privilégié l'apparence au détriment de la protection. Même dans ces montagnes isolées, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'Aziraphale prendrait le démon en défaut sur son style.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, un peu tendus. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que, même avec leurs pouvoirs, tuer un molosse des enfers n'était pas une tâche aisée. C'étaient des créatures résistantes et sournoises, dressées au combat et capables de dévorer un adversaire en quelques minutes. En outre, leur flair surnaturel leur permettait de suivre la piste la plus ténue et de localiser leurs proies à des distances incroyables. Pas étonnant que les humains, en trois ans, ne soient pas parvenus à s'en débarrasser.

« Le curé m'a dit que la Bête avait attaqué un garçon à Servières, hier. »

« Parfait, commençons par là. Avec un peu de chance, le chien traîne encore dans les parages. C'est à environ deux lieues d'ici, » dit Crowley en tâchant d'avoir l'air à l'aise tandis qu'il se mettait en selle.

L'équitation n'avait jamais fait partie de ses dons naturels. Aziraphale fut tenté de faire un commentaire mais sa bienveillance emporta la partie. Curieux, il demanda tout de même :

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas une de ces inquiétantes montures aux yeux rouges ? »

Crowley marmonna quelque chose à propos du fait qu'une seule créature infernale lui suffisait amplement et ouvrit la voie le plus dignement possible.

Au début, ils progressèrent parmi de vastes pâturages, ponctués çà et là de zones de hautes herbes mouchetées de fleurs sauvages. Quand ils apercevaient de loin un troupeau de moutons, de chèvres ou, plus rarement, de bovins, ils s'arrêtaient un instant, leurs sens aux aguets. Crowley se tournait vers Aziraphale, guettant une confirmation de ses propres sensations. L'ange secouait la tête, et ils faisaient alors un large détour pour éviter d'être vus par les bergers.

Progressivement, les pentes se firent plus raides, les arbres plus nombreux et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu de la forêt. Il y régnait un demi-jour à la fraîcheur agréable mais au silence angoissant, le chant des oiseaux cessant à leur approche. Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole. A l'affût du moindre son, ils craignaient et espéraient à la fois de voir apparaître à tout instant la silhouette du molosse entre les troncs. Ils ne pouvaient se départir de cette tension, sachant pourtant qu'ils percevraient la Bête avant de la voir.

Aziraphale arrêta son cheval brusquement. Crowley l'imita et fixa l'ange tandis que celui-ci tournait lentement la tête de tous côtés. Il lui semblait discerner, très faiblement, une aura démoniaque. Pas celle, familière, de Crowley – et il réalisa soudain à quel point celle-ci avait fini par devenir une présence presque _rassurante_ – mais une émanation inconnue, bestiale. Un véritable concentré de rage et de faim insatiable. Aziraphale finit par pointer du menton une direction, avant de demander à mi-voix :

« Tu le sens ? »

« Non. Loin ? »

« Difficile à dire. Trois ou quatre lieues, si je devais me prononcer. De l'autre côté du sommet. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et se remirent en route. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Aziraphale se demanda distraitement si Crowley était incapable de percevoir le molosse d'aussi loin parce qu'en tant que démon lui-même, il était moins sensible aux auras infernales auxquelles il était forcément accoutumé, ou si c'était parce qu'il était moins puissant qu'une Principauté.

Hêtres et genévriers cédèrent la place aux pins et aux épicéas. Ils atteignirent ensuite une veine de granit dépourvue de végétation, que suivait un étroit chemin rocailleux montant jusqu'au sommet. Le massif de la Margeride était une zone de moyennes montagnes qui devaient culminer à quelque chose comme 700 ou 800 toises[1]. Aziraphale engagea son cheval le premier sur le sentier. Ces petites montures s'avéraient d'excellents grimpeurs, au pas sûr et à l'endurance sans faille. Mais le terrain était traître et des cailloux se dérobèrent sous les sabots du cheval bai qui glissa un peu puis continua sa route sans broncher. Une pierre en entraînant une autre, un petit éboulis descendit la pente. Aziraphale entendit la monture de Crowley se cabrer, puis un épouvantable juron. Il se retourna. Le démon se relevait déjà en toute hâte, grimaçant de douleur, se frottant vigoureusement le bas du dos et insultant copieusement le cheval – qui le regardait, comme un peu surpris d'avoir perdu son cavalier. L'ange faillit lui demander si ça allait, mais Crowley lui jeta un regard furibond qui l'en dissuada. Ca, et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Aziraphale se contenta de regarder à nouveau devant lui pour dissimuler son sourire.

Parvenus tout en haut, encerclés de bruyères, ils scrutèrent le paysage. D'une beauté sauvage, c'était un camaïeu infiniment nuancé de gris et de verts profonds. Les affleurements granitiques, les frondaisons et les tourbières – appelées « molières » dans la région - contrastaient avec le vert tendre, en contrebas, des prés et des champs qui, durant l'été, vireraient au jaune. Les grottes, les forêts et les gorges profondes séparant les plateaux, au fond desquelles on devinait des rivières, constituaient autant de cachettes pour la Bête. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

Le cheval d'Aziraphale entama la descente et celui de Crowley lui emboîta le pas. Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, l'ange faisant régulièrement halte pour vérifier s'il percevait toujours le chien, qui ne cessait de se déplacer. Lors d'une de ces pauses, il avertit Crowley :

« On se rapproche. Je crois qu'on le rattrape. »

Il s'étonnait que le démon le suive sans lui poser de question ni manifester la moindre exaspération, faisant preuve d'une patience inhabituelle.

En fin d'après-midi, ils parvinrent en vue d'un village que Crowley pensait être Les Costes. Ils s'apprêtaient à le contourner quand Aziraphale se tourna brusquement vers le démon, qui acquiesça avant qu'il dise un mot.

« Je sais. Je le sens aussi, maintenant. Il est tout près. »

L'ange détacha sa lance et la tint prête. Crowley s'empara de sa dague, défense dérisoire puisqu'elle n'était pas bénite. Comme, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas être celui qui tuerait le chien, elle lui servait probablement plus à se rassurer qu'autre chose. Tout à coup, un hurlement aigu retentit. Ils lancèrent les chevaux dans sa direction et se retrouvèrent dans un vaste pâturage où s'égaillaient en bêlant des chèvres terrorisées.

« Là ! » s'écria Crowley, pointant de son arme une vague forme immobile dans les herbes. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas Dévoreur.

Quelques instants plus tôt, la forme était encore un jeune garçon. Crowley jeta à peine un coup d'œil au corps avant de le dépasser au galop et de se lancer à la poursuite de la Bête dont l'aura indiquait la proximité. Mais elle s'éloignait à une vitesse prodigieuse et Aziraphale sut qu'ils ne la rattraperaient pas, surtout avec leurs chevaux fatigués.

Il mit pied à terre et s'agenouilla près de la victime. L'état dans lequel le molosse l'avait laissée ne permettait que de supputer son âge, une dizaine d'années peut-être. Baignant dans une mare de sang que la terre absorbait déjà, l'enfant était affreusement défiguré. Sa tête se détachait presque de son tronc et ses entrailles étaient répandues autour de lui. Aziraphale ferma les yeux et, la gorge serrée, étendit la main au-dessus de ce qui avait été le visage du garçon. Il achevait de murmurer des paroles rituelles destinées à accompagner les âmes dans l'au-delà lorsque le démon revint en annonçant :

« Il a filé. Trop rapide. »

En grommelant, il tourna bride, immobilisa son cheval et, restant en selle, fixa le bois dans lequel il avait perdu la trace de l'animal.

Pris d'une colère subite, l'ange serra les poings. Il aurait voulu obliger Crowley à regarder l'enfant mais il y renonça. A quoi bon ? Comme si un démon était capable d'éprouver de la compassion… D'une voix rageuse, il dit :

« Il faut qu'on le ramène au village. »

«Excellente idée ! » répondit sarcastiquement Crowley. « Comme je ne meurs pas d'envie que le premier pécore qui croisera mon regard essaie de me pendre, je vais te laisser y aller tout seul. Ils ne te connaissent pas, ils vont te voir avec le cadavre, et tu crois peut-être que personne dans le coin n'a pensé que la Bête pouvait être dirigée par un homme ? Imaginons même que, grâce à un de tes petits tours de passe-passe angéliques, tu parviennes à les persuader de ton innocence, tu auras réussi à attirer leur attention, ce dont on se passerait bien. Le soir tombe ils vont partir à sa recherche dès qu'ils ne le verront pas rentrer et ils le trouveront. »

A contrecoeur, Aziraphale dut se ranger à sa logique.

« Que fait-on, alors ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Le chien est à nouveau aussi loin de nous que ce matin. »

« On s'éloigne, au cas où ils feraient une battue, et on trouve un endroit où passer la nuit avant qu'il ne fasse tout à fait noir. De toute façon, les chevaux sont épuisés. »

Ils dépassèrent le village de trois bonnes lieues. En chemin, ils entendirent, porté par le vent, le glas sonné à l'église qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun bâtiment, même en ruine, pour s'abriter et résolurent d'attendre le matin dans une petite gorge. Ils s'installèrent près d'un cours d'eau où les chevaux se désaltérèrent. Ils n'osèrent pas faire de feu et ils étaient trop fourbus pour mobiliser leurs pouvoirs afin de lutter contre la fraicheur nocturne, un peu étonnante en cette fin de mois de mai. Chacun s'adossa à un tronc et serra sa veste autour de lui. Le feuillage masquait la pâle clarté de la lune et, dans l'obscurité totale, la lueur dorée des yeux de Crowley était la seule chose qu'Aziraphale pouvait distinguer. Le démon ne les ferma pas de toute la nuit – cligna-t-il des yeux seulement une fois ? - et l'ange constata qu'il évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction. Tout comme il évita de lui adresser la parole. Aziraphale ne chercha pas davantage à entamer la conversation.

* * *

La traque reprit à l'aube. Etonnamment, le molosse semblait encore se trouver à environ trois lieues, et il maintint cette distance toute la journée, malgré les efforts de ses poursuivants pour forcer l'allure.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Crowley, qui n'avait jusque-là prononcé que des monosyllabes, poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Aziraphale.

« Tu ne vois pas où on est ? »

L'ange regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, des rochers, des prairies. Encore.

« Pas vraiment. »

« On est en train de revenir à notre point de départ. Il nous a fait tourner en rond. Cette saloperie se fout de nous ! »

Crowley ne prêtait-il pas un peu trop d'intentions à cet animal ? Une heure plus tard, la bergerie apparut au détour d'un bosquet et sembla les narguer.

« Il est trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui, » affirma l'ange, un peu abattu. « Je vais en profiter pour rentrer passer la nuit à Nozeyrolles. On reprendra demain, à moins que d'ici là, l'un de nous deux ait une idée de génie. »

« Tu ferais bien de dire au curé que tu as reçu un message te rappelant dans ta paroisse ou que tu vas aller convaincre d'autres abrutis que prier les sauvera. Qui sait jusqu'où ce chien va nous entraîner demain ? »

Aziraphale soupira mais acquiesça. Inutile d'inquiéter ce brave ecclésiastique en disparaissant plusieurs jours d'affilée sans une explication. Il cacha sa dague dans son paquetage et remodifia sa tenue. Il laissa son autre arme à la bergerie, passant outre les protestations du démon qui affirmait qu'il allait mal dormir avec cette pâle copie de la Sainte Lance sous son toit. Il redescendit ensuite vers le village avec, en tête, l'image du molosse en train de se moquer d'eux quelque part dans la montagne.

* * *

[1] Une toise équivalait à un peu moins de deux mètres.


	4. Chapter 4

Sur le pas de la porte, Aziraphale était en train de prendre congé du curé quand un garçon déboula sur la place en criant que la Bête venait d'être aperçue au hameau du Besset tout proche. Les hommes qui se trouvaient encore dans le village s'armèrent de gourdins, de fourches, de piques, quelques-uns de fusils, et organisèrent hâtivement une battue. L'ange se joignit à eux. Il sentait que l'animal était encore dans les parages et il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps en allant prévenir Crowley.

Les villageois lui parlaient peu, mais avec respect. Alors qu'il marchait à côté d'un jeune homme, celui-ci lui dit à mi-voix :

« Pourtant, mon Père, on a prié, vous savez… 'Y en a qui disent qu'y faudrait qu'on fasse des pèlerinages. Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ? »

« Ca ne peut pas faire de tort. Dieu vous entend, mon fils, » dit prudemment Aziraphale.

« Si vous l'dites. Mais Il a pas l'air décidé à nous aider, » marmonna le jeune homme, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Faites excuses, mon Père. »

Que répondre à ça ? Que ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient ? Qu'il y avait tous les jours des massacres, et bien pires que celui-ci, quelque part dans le monde et que Dieu n'intervenait pas parce que… Parce que quoi ? Parce que les Hommes devaient se débrouiller avec leur libre arbitre ? Mais que faisait Aziraphale sur Terre, alors ? Pourquoi était-il parfois chargé d'accomplir un miracle – _pourquoi là plutôt qu'ailleurs ?_ – ou d'exercer son influence sur des humains afin de déjouer une manigance d'En Bas – _pourquoi celle-là plutôt qu'une autre ?_

Il frissonna face à l'abîme qui s'ouvrait devant ses pieds. Se poser des questions menait à la rébellion et la rébellion conduisait à la Chute. L'exemple de Crowley était suffisamment édifiant. Une fois encore, Aziraphale parvint à se persuader que tout cela faisait partie du Plan divin et qu'il n'était donné à personne d'autre qu'à son Auteur de le comprendre. Pas même à Ses serviteurs.

Il se morigéna en s'apercevant que ses pensées lui avaient fait perdre la trace du molosse. Il se concentra, mais ne perçut plus rien. Conscient que la battue était devenue inutile, il faillit s'éclipser mais y renonça de peur d'attirer l'attention. Deux heures plus tard, les villageois, dépités, mirent fin aux recherches et rentrèrent à Nozeyrolles.

De là, Aziraphale partit directement pour la bergerie, laissant rayonner son aura pour prévenir le démon, qui devait fulminer, de son arrivée imminente. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne lui adressa aucun reproche pour son retard et écouta attentivement le récit des événements du matin.

« J'ai cru un moment que tu étais reparti, » dit calmement Crowley.

« J'ai dit que j'allais t'aider. Je ne m'en irai pas avant. »

Le démon lui lança un regard que, cette fois, Aziraphale ne parvint pas à interpréter. Puis, il enfourcha sa monture, attendant que l'ange en fasse de même et montre le chemin. Comme la Bête n'était pas perceptible, ils prirent une direction un peu au hasard.

Au soir, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas localisée. Ils avaient longtemps hésité à faire demi-tour pour regagner la bergerie, mais ils s'étaient entêtés et ils durent à nouveau passer la nuit à l'extérieur.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, sur ce versant, on pourrait faire un feu sans qu'il soit vu, n'est-ce pas ? » vérifia Aziraphale.

Ayant reçu confirmation, il alla ramasser du bois, que le démon enflamma d'un claquement de doigts. La chaleur était agréable. Mais, surtout, l'ange apprécia de pouvoir discerner le visage de Crowley. Ne pas être capable de voir ses expressions alors que le démon pouvait parfaitement lire les siennes dans l'obscurité le mettait mal à l'aise. Et Aziraphale n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer une deuxième nuit drapé dans un silence réprobateur. Ca ne changerait rien, de toute manière.

« Alors, euh… tu as été très occupé depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Avant d'être envoyé ici, je veux dire… » demanda-t-il.

« Bof. Je me suis baladé un peu partout en Europe. Quelques petites tentations à gauche, à droite. J'ai trainé un temps avec le marquis de Sade. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, il s'était fait arrêter pour débauche. »

« Aucun rapport entre ces deux faits, bien entendu, » ironisa l'ange.

Crowley fit un demi-sourire avant de poursuivre :

« Je suis aussi allé voir ce qui se passait du côté des francs-maçons. Mais j'ai surtout pris du bon temps. Tiens, tu as eu l'occasion d'entendre le petit Mozart jouer ? C'est quelque chose. »

« Non, j'ai été plutôt occupé. »

« Beaucoup de missions ? »

« Rien d'important depuis 1763. Le tout-venant. »

« Ah. Ta marotte, alors. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que les humains vont arrêter d'exploiter leurs semblables. »

« Ca mettra le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'y arriverai, » affirma l'ange avec ferveur. « Tu sais combien d'esclaves meurent rien que pendant le trajet jusqu'aux Amériques ? »

« Ca va, épargne-moi ton couplet. Je sais comment ça se passe. Et tu t'étonnes que je veuille des vacances ! Tu devrais en prendre aussi, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Le Bien ne prend pas de vacances. Et ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est que tu ne sois pas heur… satisfait de voir toutes ces horreurs. Non seulement cela sert ton camp mais, après tout, c'est le fruit du libre arbitre des humains et donc, indirectement, ton œuvre. »

« Ah, on ne va pas _encore_ avoir cette conversation ! Tu sais très bien que je ne me suis pas dit " _Tiens, et si j'allais filer le libre arbitre à ces deux ahuris ?_ _"_ Fallait semer le trouble et il y avait un truc auquel ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher. Si tu crois que j'ai réfléchi aux conséquences à long terme… »

« Ca a toujours été ton problème, » le taquina Aziraphale.

« Dit celui qui leur a donné leur première arme, » rétorqua Crowley, goguenard.

« Hmpf. Tu as raison : nous avons déjà eu cette conversation trop souvent. A tel point que je connais déjà ton prochain argument : tu vas me dire qu'il Lui aurait été facile de t'arrêter s'Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi. »

« Et tu vas me répliquer que c'est ineffable. Tu vois ? Pourquoi insistes-tu pour toujours remettre ça sur le tapis ? Ca te travaille, pas vrai ? » L'ange ne répondit pas. « Un jour, tu arrêteras de te retrancher derrière ce mot qui ne veut rien dire et tu te mettras à réfléchir. »

Une angoisse diffuse tordit l'estomac d'Aziraphale. Il déclara, d'un ton qui se voulait assuré, sans savoir s'il cherchait à convaincre Crowley ou lui-même :

« Sans façon. On ne questionne pas les motivations divines. »

« Oh, c'est certainement la décision la plus sage. Pour ton propre bien… » dit gravement le démon avant d'insuffler à sa voix une gaieté forcée : « Et le mien. Tu ferais un collègue épouvantable ! » Il fut le seul à lâcher un bref éclat de rire. Qui sonna presque juste.

Après un instant de silence, il ajouta placidement :

« Tu sais, même si parfois j'en ai assez de leurs inepties, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Ils sont bien plus intéressants comme ça. Ils sont libres de faire leurs propres choix… c'est plus que ce que toi et moi aurons jamais. »

« _Certains d'entre eux_ sont libres, » corrigea Aziraphale. « Les autres n'ont le choix qu'entre l'obéissance et la mort. »

« C'est vrai. Et corrige-moi si je me trompe mais _leur_ situation à _eux_ , tu la trouves scandaleuse et tu te bats pour qu'elle cesse. »

Cette réflexion plongea l'ange dans un silence pensif. Crowley continua :

« Tu peux m'en vouloir pour ce qui se passe ici, mais j'ai autant de latitude que ceux que tu défends. »

« Pourtant, tu as fait appel à moi… »

Le démon eut un fin sourire.

« J'ai toujours aimé voir jusqu'où on pouvait transiger avec les règles du jeu. »

Aziraphale résista à l'envie de lui demander s'il trouvait que, jusque-là, ça lui avait réussi. Il maintint la conversation sur des sujets plus légers jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'ange sentit à nouveau l'aura, lointaine, du molosse. Ils le suivirent un temps puis le perdirent pendant deux heures. Quand ils le repérèrent enfin, l'animal se trouvait non pas devant eux, comme ils s'y attendaient, mais derrière, toujours à une distance d'environ trois lieues. Une pensée déplaisante envahit l'ange : au final, étaient-ils les chasseurs ou les proies ?

Ils essayèrent de le rejoindre tout le reste de la journée, sans succès. Il en fut de même le jour d'après. Le chien restait à l'extrême limite de la perception d'Aziraphale. C'était rageant. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient le soir, il était à trois lieues, et il y était toujours au matin, comme s'il les avait attendus. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait quand ils faisaient halte, si toutefois une créature surnaturelle – qu'elle soit occulte ou éthérée – avait eu besoin de sommeil.

Ils tentèrent quand même leur chance et décidèrent de laisser les chevaux se reposer l'après-midi pour se déplacer durant la nuit. Le démon, qui y voyait parfaitement, prit la tête pour repérer les fondrières et les ravins, et lorsqu'ils étaient à couvert, Aziraphale tirait de son halo une lumière discrète. Cette nuit-là, Dévoreur se déplaça en même temps qu'eux.

Durant ces trois jours, la température avait grimpé franchement et ils prirent l'habitude d'ôter leur veste, ne s'attendant même plus à approcher suffisamment du chien pour qu'il constitue une menace.

Leur découragement était tempéré par la supposition que, pendant ce temps, la Bête ne faisait pas de nouvelles victimes. Nul corps ne joncha leur route nul glas ne fut sonné aux clochers qu'ils voyaient de loin. Les villages semblaient tranquilles, et ils ne virent aucune battue. Peut-être le chien était-il trop occupé à leur échapper – ou à les balader si on considérait les faits de façon moins optimiste – pour s'en prendre à ses proies de prédilection.

Dans ces conditions, le sentiment d'urgence se fit moins aigu. Aziraphale était bien conscient qu'ils auraient dû cesser cette vaine poursuite et mettre au point un plan plus élaboré, mais le danger semblait loin et le temps splendide transformait presque leur traque en une agréable randonnée.

Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps en compagnie du démon. Les premières rencontres après l'instauration de l'Accord, lequel consistait simplement en un pacte de non-agression et de non-intervention, étaient encore empreintes de méfiance. Ils ne se voyaient que brièvement pour s'informer de leurs projets en cours, après quoi chacun retournait à ses petites affaires, en se félicitant qu'elles soient ainsi devenues plus faciles. Et, dans le cas d'Aziraphale, en tentant d'ignorer les tiraillements de sa conscience.

Ce dernier s'était cependant rapidement rendu compte que Crowley, sous son apparente indifférence soigneusement cultivée, recherchait avidement ces occasions de pouvoir enfin échanger autre chose que des menaces avec le seul être qui partageait sa condition. D'autres anges et démons oeuvraient parfois sur Terre mais ponctuellement aucun n'y vivait depuis le début. Les brèves réunions s'étaient ainsi de plus en plus souvent prolongées en discussions sur leurs camps respectifs et sur les événements de l'Histoire, discussions à bâtons d'autant plus rompus qu'elles s'accompagnaient d'une quantité non négligeable d'alcools divers.

Aziraphale savait qu'il aurait dû éviter ces conversations qui prenaient trop souvent un tour philosophique. Crowley n'avait pas son pareil pour l'amener à s'interroger dangereusement sur le Plan. A bien y réfléchir, c'était après avoir confié son épée de feu à Adam et Eve, expulsés du jardin d'Eden, qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Déjà à cause de Crowley, en somme. Mais l'ange ressentait lui aussi le besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un humain, à quelqu'un qui _comprenait_ , qui se souvenait de la Terre, si exaltante, quand elle brillait encore de l'éclat du neuf.

Même si plusieurs années s'écoulaient parfois entre ces entrevues et si aucun sujet personnel n'était évoqué, cela faisait donc longtemps qu'Aziraphale considérait qu'« ennemi » était un terme un peu excessif pour désigner le démon. Mais si vous lui aviez demandé, quelques jours plus tôt, de décrire leur relation, il aurait sans doute employé les mots « adversaires » et « exacts contraires ». Ils envisageaient les soubresauts du monde selon des points de vue diamétralement opposés. L'ange incarnait la patience et persévérance Crowley était nerveux et versatile. Le démon se passionnait pour la moindre nouvelle invention humaine Aziraphale la regardait de loin avec circonspection, en se disant qu'il serait encore temps de s'y intéresser si elle n'était pas tombée aux oubliettes un siècle plus tard.

Il est vrai que les cépages - et les satanistes - les mettaient d'accord. Était-il donc si surprenant de se découvrir d'autres convergences, lors de ces soirées autour du feu où ils perdaient de vue qu'ils étaient là pour arrêter Dévoreur et où Crowley parlait à n'en plus finir, comme pour rattraper trois ans de silence ? Même « adversaire » s'appliquait de plus en plus mal à un être qui appréciait Purcell et Haendel autant que vous, qui partageait votre opinion sur Jérôme Bosch, et avec qui vous pouviez disséquer les pièces de Shakespeare pendant des heures, citations à l'appui – Crowley semblait les avoir vues un nombre incalculable de fois. Et le Métatron était une source inépuisable de blagues de plus ou moins bon goût - les plus douteuses venant immanquablement du démon.

* * *

Le quatrième jour n'apporta aucun changement dans le comportement du molosse. La chaleur était à présent accablante. Aussi, en milieu de journée, le clapotis d'une rivière bondissant sur les cailloux fut un appel irrésistible. Ils laissèrent les chevaux s'abreuver et firent de même. L'eau était délicieusement fraiche. Aziraphale retroussa ses manches et s'aspergea le visage, tandis que Crowley ôtait carrément sa chemise. Possédait-il déjà ce corps-là la dernière fois que l'ange l'avait vu torse nu ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus rencontrés que dans des pays dont les coutumes ou le climat imposaient de se couvrir largement. Si ce n'était celui-là, son corps de l'époque était de toute façon aussi élancé et souple. Il n'en avait jamais porté d'autre sorte. Quelque chose était différent, cependant, remarqua l'ange comme son regard était attiré par une épaisse cicatrice blanchâtre sur le bras droit du démon. Elle avait distinctement la forme d'une énorme mâchoire.

« C'est le chien qui t'a mordu ? » s'étonna Aziraphale.

Crowley parut surpris un bref instant puis tenta de cacher la marque de sa main gauche en marmonnant :

« Quand je te dis que c'est un vicieux… »

« Il a fait ça quand tu l'as attrapé pour le remettre en cage ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et tu ne t'es pas soigné ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ça. Saleté de bestiole. » Il ajouta pensivement : « Ca fait bizarre. C'est la première fois que j'ai une cicatrice. »

« Tu veux que j'essaie ? » proposa l'ange en s'approchant. « Nous sommes meilleurs que vous dans ce domaine. »

Crowley amorça un pas en retrait.

« Non, c'est bon. Ca ne fait pas mal. Ce n'est qu'une question d'apparence. »

« Ne sois pas bête, » dit Aziraphale, qui tendit prudemment la main vers le bras du démon en veillant à ne pas faire de gestes brusques et en guettant sa réaction. Ils avaient eu bien plus de contacts physiques brutaux avant l'Accord, qu'amicaux après celui-ci. Voyant que Crowley, un peu déconcerté, se laissait faire, l'ange apposa sa paume sur la peau balafrée et se concentra quelques secondes. Quand il la retira, la cicatrice avait complètement disparu. « Je sais à quel point l'esthétique t'importe. »

Crowley fixa son bras puis Aziraphale, qu'il remercia d'un signe de tête après une hésitation.

Le cinquième jour fut marqué par une chute particulièrement mémorable du démon. C'était la troisième de la semaine mais, cette fois, son pied resta coincé dans l'étrier et il fut trainé sur une dizaine de mètres. Aziraphale découvrit de nouveaux jurons, dans sept langues différentes, et ne put retenir un rire interminable. Crowley finit par se dégager et se relever. Il soigna ses écorchures et répara ses vêtements d'un geste en menaçant sa monture des pires tourments. Pendant quelques secondes, il toisa l'ange, toujours hilare et qui s'en excusait en bredouillant. Puis, contre toute attente, il se mit à rire à son tour. Egoïstement, Aziraphale se dit que Dévoreur pouvait encore courir quelques jours de plus, tant qu'il continuait à se tenir tranquille.

Il regretta cette pensée lorsque, le lendemain, ils tombèrent sur le cadavre encore tiède, démembré et éviscéré, d'un autre jeune garçon. A Chanteloube, à une lieue de la bergerie. Comme une provocation.


	5. Chapter 5

« On n'arrive à rien, comme ça ! Il faut changer de tactique ! » s'énerva Crowley en balançant ses bottes dans un coin de la bergerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas déjà été tenté ? »

« Rien ! Des soldats et des chasseurs expérimentés ont fait des battues et ça n'a rien donné, même avec des chiens pisteurs. Le poison, les pièges, pareil. Notre seul avantage sur les humains, c'est qu'on arrive à savoir où le molosse se trouve, la plupart du temps, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est réciproque… »

« Tu crois qu'il peut sentir les chevaux, à trois lieues de distance ? Peut-être même qu'il les entend ? »

« Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Je ne suis pas resté si longtemps que ça En Bas, et quand j'y étais, j'ai passé mon temps à éviter ces sales bêtes plutôt qu'à me documenter à leur sujet. »

« On devrait essayer sans eux. »

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Seulement, quoi ? On se traine à pied dans la montagne ? »

« On utilise notre autre avantage : nos ailes. »

« Oh non ! Non, non, non ! Certainement pas ! » Crowley se carra dans le divan en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est presque la pleine lune et que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'un de ces lourdauds crie au miracle en voyant ce qu'il prendra pour deux anges dans le ciel. Depuis que j'ai libéré le chien, Hastur me fout la paix. J'en conclus qu'il est satisfait. Quand tu auras tué Dévoreur, j'arriverai encore à lui présenter la mission comme un relatif succès. » Crowley débita d'un ton administratif : « _Certes, l'Ennemi est parvenu à mettre fin à l'impressionnante carrière du regretté Dévoreur, mais en trois ans, nous avons gagné un nombre d'âmes non négligeable. En outre, la région a sombré dans la terreur et la foi des villageois dans le camp adverse a été durablement ébranlée. Vous daignerez noter que, si je n'ai hélas pas pu défendre votre fidèle compagnon contre l'Ennemi, qui est d'une puissance bien supérieure à la mienne, je suis néanmoins parvenu à mettre ce dernier en fuite avant qu'il puisse utiliser son ignoble forfait à des fins de propagande auprès des habitants._ »

« Je vois que tu as _un peu_ réfléchi à ton futur rapport. »

« Je l'ai écrit juste après que tu as accepté de m'aider. Il est presque fini. J'ajouterai les derniers détails en fonction de la tournure des événements. »

« Rappelle-moi la raison de ta sanction… » fit l'ange, sarcastique. « J'admire ton aptitude à tirer des leçons de tes mésaventures. Et tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Evidemment, que je devrais faire une apparition pour leur redonner foi en Notre Seigneur. »

« _Ton_ Seigneur. Et ce sera à charge de revanche. C'est bien comme ça que fonctionne notre Accord, non ? »

Aziraphale pinça les lèvres, avant de faire remarquer :

« Encore faut-il qu'on réussisse. Tu es bien optimiste. »

« Toujours. Et là, j'ai une Principauté dans ma manche. »

« Je te remercie de ta confiance, mais jusque-là, nous n'avons obtenu aucun résultat. Il faut bien essayer quelque chose de neuf. »

« D'accord. Si à la nouvelle lune, on en est toujours au même point, on profitera de l'obscurité pour tenter notre chance par la voie des airs. En attendant, même si ça ne m'enchante pas, à partir de demain, on va marcher. »

Sur un geste de Crowley, les bougies disséminées dans la pièce s'allumèrent, peinant à lutter contre l'obscurité qui prenait possession des lieux. Aziraphale se racla la gorge.

« Si tu veux… heu… dormir, » dit-il en faisant un vague signe en direction du lit, « ne te gêne pas pour moi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. »

« Je sais. Mais… ça t'arrive, apparemment. »

Le démon ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, l'ange demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi dors-tu, puisque tu n'en as pas besoin ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges ? Ou bois ? Et depuis quand les anges ont-ils _besoin_ de lire des livres et d'aller à des concerts, mmh ? »

« C'est agréable ? »

« La plupart du temps. Tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

« Si, par curiosité, mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à m'endormir. »

« C'est ton petit côté rigide, ça. " _Il faut que je garde un œil sur ce qui se passe, le Bien doit toujours être vigilant_ ", bla bla bla. »

« Peut-être », concéda l'ange avant d'ajouter tranquillement : « Ou peut-être ai-je moins de raisons que toi de vouloir fuir la réalité. »

Crowley le toisa froidement :

« Ce n'est pas que ce que tu fais dans tes bouquins ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'indigna Aziraphale.

Le démon lui lança un regard ouvertement sceptique puis se mura dans un silence hostile. Son interlocuteur leva les paumes en signe d'apaisement :

« Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Le démon soupira. Il se leva brusquement en claquant les mains sur ses cuisses.

« Etant donné la situation, est-ce que tu vois une meilleure façon de passer la nuit qu'en se prenant une bonne cuite ? »

« Ca me semble approprié », répondit Aziraphale avec un petit sourire, soulagé que l'atmosphère se détende. « Tout de même, » dit-il pensivement pendant que Crowley débouchait une bouteille de Château Cheval blanc, « quand je vois le mal qu'on a avec un simple chien, fût-il des enfers, j'espère qu'on ne devra jamais gérer des événements exigeant davantage de compétences. »

« D'une, _mes_ compétences se portent très bien, merci, » répliqua Crowley en feignant l'indignation. « C'est juste que _chasser_ un molosse infernal ne fait pas partie de la description de _mes_ fonctions. »

« S'en faire obéir non plus ? » interrogea l'ange malicieusement.

Crowley renifla dédaigneusement et versa le vin.

« De deux, que pourrait-il bien arriver de si grave dont nous devrions nous occuper ? » fit-il avec insouciance, en entrechoquant son verre avec celui d'Aziraphale.

* * *

Au matin, incapables de se rappeler de quoi ils avaient parlé après la sixième bouteille, ils chassèrent les effets de l'alcool de leur organisme. Pour être sûrs d'échapper au sens olfactif surnaturel de Dévoreur, ils ôtèrent de leurs vêtements les odeurs de cheval et de feu de bois dont ils s'étaient imprégnés les jours précédents.

« C'est amusant, je sais que nos corps ne sentent pas comme ceux des humains, mais je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'avais une odeur, » se surprit à dire Aziraphale, qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié un peu d'alcool dans son système sanguin.

« Intéressante question, mais je n'ai aucune intention de venir te flairer dans le cou pour y répondre ! » plaisanta Crowley.

Néanmoins, par mesure de précaution, ils s'entourèrent d'un léger effluve végétal. A regret, Aziraphale décida de ne pas s'encombrer de la lance.

En repartant de Chanteloube, lieu de l'attaque de la veille, ils tentèrent de retrouver la trace de Dévoreur. Pendant plus d'une semaine, ils arpentèrent monts et vallées en tous sens, s'imposant un silence absolu lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. Mais c'était comme si l'animal avait tout simplement disparu. Ils ne savaient pas trop qu'en penser. S'était-il éloigné du périmètre dans lequel il avait pourtant concentré ses attaques depuis plusieurs mois ?

A la lumière déclinante d'un soir de juin, ils observèrent le village de Pompeyrin un peu en contre-bas. Tout avait l'air tranquille, là comme ailleurs. Les bergers, des garçons et filles d'une dizaine d'années, plus rarement une femme d'âge mûr, rentraient les troupeaux dans les étables. Quand tout le monde fut chez soi, Crowley et Aziraphale contournèrent les habitations, de loin.

« Tu crois qu'Hastur pourrait avoir rappelé son chien sans te le dire ? » demanda l'ange.

« J'en doute, il… » Crowley se figea. « Tu as entendu ? »

Un faible cri provint à nouveau d'un bosquet touffu quelques pas devant eux.

« Allons voir, mais ce n'est pas Dévoreur, » affirma Aziraphale. « Je ne sens rien. »

Le soleil était presque entièrement couché et il devenait difficile pour l'ange d'y voir clairement à cette distance. Soudain, il crut discerner, entre deux buissons, la tête d'un énorme loup rougeâtre se relever un instant avant de disparaître aussitôt derrière le feuillage.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » murmura-t-il.

« C'est pas le chien ! » s'écria Crowley. « C'est le maniaque ! »

Sans réfléchir, Aziraphale se mit à courir. Il émergea des hautes ronces qui bordaient le bosquet sans avoir ralenti sa course et eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était bien un homme, couvert d'une peau de loup dont la gueule était posée sur sa tête comme une capuche à la fois saugrenue et terrifiante. Sa main gauche était munie d'une sorte d'armature prolongeant les doigts en griffes de métal. Il pesait de tout son poids sur un jeune garçon, inerte et à moitié dévêtu. Il sursauta et arrêta de serrer la gorge de sa victime quand il vit une forme humaine foncer vers lui. Le meurtrier croisa, l'espace d'un instant, le regard de son assaillant et ce qu'il y lut le convainquit d'essayer de saisir l'impressionnant couteau de chasse posé à côté de lui. Aziraphale ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il chargea l'imposteur, de toute sa masse et de tout son élan, oubliant que ses pouvoirs angéliques lui auraient permis de l'écarter aisément de l'enfant. Le crâne de l'homme alla heurter un tronc et il s'affala en gémissant.

L'ange était déjà auprès du garçon, l'éclairant de son halo pour juger de son état. Sa poitrine portait des marques de griffes heureusement peu profondes. Le plus urgent était de soigner son cou, cerclé de marques rouges et labouré d'un côté. La respiration de l'enfant, faible et noyée de sang, reprit progressivement une amplitude normale comme Aziraphale apposait ses mains sur sa gorge meurtrie. Du coin de l'œil, celui-ci entraperçut Crowley qui tirait l'homme inconscient derrière un fourré. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Aziraphale hésita à intervenir mais craignit de perdre sa concentration. Quand le démon revint, sa dague était maculée de sang, qu'il fit disparaître d'un froncement de sourcils avant de la remettre à sa ceinture. L'ange écarquilla les yeux.

Au même moment, le gamin revint à lui et s'assit péniblement. Hébété, il fixa Aziraphale, puis Crowley, qui jura en se rendant compte que sa capuche reposait sur ses épaules. L'enfant se mit à hurler, se releva à une vitesse surprenante pour quelqu'un qui venait de frôler la mort, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Le démon fit un geste compliqué de la main en direction du jeune miraculé qui courait vers le village.

« Que… ? » commença Aziraphale.

« Il se souviendra juste qu'il a été attaqué par la Bête et qu'il a réussi à la mettre en fuite. Ca expliquera la blessure que tu n'as pas eu le temps de soigner. C'est facile, avec les enfants. Ils ont déjà tellement de mal à ne pas confondre leur imagination avec la réalité. » Il ramassa le couteau de chasse puis fit un second geste en se retournant à demi vers le fourré. « Voilà, ça ressemble à un type ordinaire attaqué par Dévoreur, maintenant. Il vaut mieux que personne ne se demande qui s'en est pris à lui. »

 _Cet homme était un assassin,_ se répétait Aziraphale, pourtant ébranlé par le fait que Crowley l'ait tué sans sourciller, presque sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute sur le chien, cette fois. Enfin, pourquoi s'étonner ? Il avait été responsable de choses bien plus effroyables que celle-là dans le passé, par ses tentations et ses paroles trompeuses. Mais au final, c'étaient les Hommes qui faisaient le sale boulot. Le libre arbitre. N'était-ce pas hypocrite de s'offusquer qu'il ait mis la main à la pâte, pour une fois ? _Pour une fois ?_ Sans doute avait-il déjà fait pire, s'arrangeant juste pour qu'Aziraphale ne le sache pas. C'était un démon, après tout. _Je l'ai un peu perdu de vue ces derniers jours. Faut-il que je sois stupide pour me laisser berner par son côté charmeur et oublier ce dont lui et ses semblables sont capables._

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le tuer », dit l'ange d'un ton où le choc le disputait à la colère.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais faire des histoires. Tu voulais que j'arrête ce malade. C'est fait. Il ne massacrera plus personne. Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre ? »

« Ne me rends pas responsable de ça ! Il était assommé, on aurait pu le ligoter et le déposer près du village. Equipé comme il l'était, les gens auraient compris. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas notre rôle de… »

« Si tu tiens à ergoter, fais-le quand on se sera éloignés d'ici, » le coupa sèchement Crowley en faisant quelques pas pour sortir du bosquet.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » s'entêta Aziraphale.

Le démon haussa les épaules.

« Son âme était à point. Et Hastur la recevra avant mon rapport. Ca le mettra de bonne humeur, enfin, de moins mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, pour le lire. »

Ce cynisme acheva de mettre l'ange hors de lui. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une diatribe quand une balle siffla à ses oreilles, lui laissant une impression familière et fugitive.

« Merde, il a fait vite, le mioche ! » grommela Crowley en plongeant derrière un buisson, imité par Aziraphale.

Des voix d'hommes s'élevèrent :

« Ici, qu'il a dit, le petit ! »

« Là ! Elle est là ! »

Une seconde détonation retentit. Aziraphale, dans un réflexe forcément surhumain, leva la paume et dévia la balle juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne le crâne de Crowley. Il l'entendit pousser une exclamation étouffée dans la pénombre, puis chuchoter d'une voix pressante :

« Tirons-nous d'ici ! »

Sans doute créa-t-il une illusion pour détourner l'attention de la poignée de villageois, car l'un d'eux affirma avoir vu la Bête et les autres le suivirent hors du bosquet. L'ange et le démon en profitèrent pour filer silencieusement dans la direction opposée, avant de se mettre à courir.

Quand ils estimèrent avoir mis assez de distance entre eux et les chasseurs, ils s'adossèrent à un gros rocher. S'ils avaient eu besoin de respirer, ils auraient repris leur souffle. Au lieu de ça, le démon eut un bref éclat de rire :

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je serais sauvé par un ange ! T'aurais vu ta tête, t'étais tout blanc ! Fallait pas t'en faire, Hastur m'aurait renvoyé illico continuer ma pénitence. Pour une fois, je parie qu'on m'aurait trouvé un corps de remplacement dans la minute. »

Aziraphale le fixa.

« C'étaient des balles bénites, » dit-il lentement.

Le sourire de Crowley s'évanouit instantanément. Il renvoya son regard à l'ange. Les mains de ce dernier tremblaient encore, et il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Crowley avait failli être annihilé ou parce qu'il avait sauvé la vie d'un démon. Un démon qui venait de tuer un être humain de sang-froid et dont la mission consistait à lâcher un molosse sur des enfants. Celui que Dieu l'avait chargé de combattre et d'empêcher de nuire. Et il l'avait protégé.

« Aziraphale… je… » commença gravement Crowley.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura l'ange en contemplant la main avec laquelle il avait détourné la balle. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le démon dont l'expression douloureuse se changea aussitôt en un masque d'une neutralité inquiétante. « Tu n'aurais pas dû le tuer. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous sommes supposés intervenir, » dit Aziraphale d'un ton monocorde et absent.

« Tu as bien sauvé l'enfant. C'était de l'intervention indirecte, ça, peut-être ? » répliqua hargneusement Crowley. « Et je te signale que si je l'ai fait, c'est au nom de notre arrangement, parce que… »

« C'était une erreur. »

« Manifessstement. Comment j'ai pu croire que tu pourrais comprendre ? »

« Non. L'Accord. L'Accord était une erreur, » rectifia Aziraphale d'une voix glaciale. « Je me suis laissé embobiner. Parce que c'était plus facile. Parce que c'était tentant, de ne plus surveiller mes arrières sans arrêt et de pouvoir mener mes tâches à bien sans que tu essaies de ruiner mes efforts. Mais je me rends compte à présent à quel point je me suis compromis. » Il se redressa. « Considère que cet arrangement ne tient plus. Et débrouille-toi tout seul. »

Il s'éloigna dans la forêt d'un pas décidé, s'attendant à moitié à se faire attaquer dans le dos par le démon. Ce dernier resta sans voix plusieurs secondes, avant de lui lancer avec colère :

« Tu veux me laisser ici ? Parfait ! Mais t'auras les prochains morts sur la conscience ! »

Aziraphale ne se retourna pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Le démon avait raison, à propos des prochains morts. Evidemment. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Chez le curé ravi de son retour, Aziraphale se retourna dans le lit où il feignait de dormir. L'image des petits corps mutilés flottait devant ses yeux. Son hôte lui avait appris que le jour où l'enfant s'était fait tuer à Chanteloube, un garçon de quinze ans avait subi le même sort à Servières.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Paris. Même s'il avait été tenté, l'espace d'un instant. _Il y avait tous les jours des massacres bien pires quelque part dans le monde_ , avait-il pensé lors de la battue. Pourquoi s'occuper de celui-ci au détriment d'un autre ? S'il partait, Crowley serait coincé dans ces montagnes pendant Dieu sait combien de mois ou d'années encore – Aziraphale soupçonnait Hastur de ne pas être près de se lasser de ce petit jeu - et, pendant ce temps, on pouvait espérer que le reste de la planète se porte un peu mieux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'ange fermerait les yeux sur une manœuvre d'En Bas, après tout. N'était-ce pas le fondement même de l'arrangement auquel il avait lâchement consenti ?

La simple évocation de l'Accord l'avait fait immédiatement changer d'avis. Il avait déjà détourné le regard devant trop d'ignominies. Trahi beaucoup trop de ses principes. Par paresse. Pour rester plongé dans ses livres plus longtemps. Parce qu'il s'était demandé si, au final, ça changeait vraiment quelque chose. Comment n'avait-il pas déchu à la minute même où il avait accepté cet arrangement ?

Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il était tombé plus bas encore en sauvant la vie du démon. C'était une trahison envers son propre camp, ni plus ni moins. Et pour quelle raison ? L'Accord aurait pu se résumer en « laisser faire ». Jamais il n'avait stipulé qu'ils devaient se prêter main forte, s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre ou, pire, se protéger mutuellement. Comme si Crowley s'en faisait pour lui ! Alors, pourquoi ? Parce que, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte en se l'avouant, il appréciait la compagnie du démon.

Sa mâchoire contractée finit par lui faire mal. Il était temps de se rappeler son devoir. Repérer les manigances de l'Ennemi et les déjouer. Il allait convaincre les villageois que la Bête était bien envoyée par Satan, s'en débarrasser, puis mettre sa mort en scène pour qu'elle ressemble à l'idée que les humains se faisaient d'un miracle – avec tout le tremblement : ange en robe blanche, lumière aveuglante et chants célestes. Il grimaça en se représentant le spectacle. Mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Les habitants chanteraient les louanges de Dieu pendant des années, et Hastur en serait pour ses frais. Quant à Crowley… Aziraphale s'obligea à chasser cette pensée.

Il passa la journée à réfléchir à un plan pour approcher l'animal. Il arpenta les pâturages autour du village, gardant un œil sur les enfants qui, la plupart du temps, regroupaient désormais leurs troupeaux pour ne pas constituer des cibles isolées. Ils allaient ainsi par petites bandes de cinq ou six, armés de bâtons et de piques. Souvent, leur insouciance reprenait le dessus et ils s'en servaient pour jouer à la guerre, criant et riant, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit inhabituel ou un bêlement plus aigu les fasse se figer, aux aguets, les mains serrées sur leurs armes de fortune.

A un moment, Aziraphale put sentir le molosse mais de façon lointaine et si passagère qu'il n'eut même pas le temps d'envisager d'essayer de le rejoindre. La journée se termina sans qu'il soit parvenu à élaborer une stratégie valable. Il n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour raisonner sereinement.

Le lendemain, un pèlerinage était organisé pour prier Notre-Dame d'Estours de mettre fin aux agissements de la Bête. L'ange s'y joignit pour sonder l'état d'esprit des participants. Le peu qu'il réussit à tirer de ces gens lui fit comprendre que les anciens approuvaient l'évêque. Selon eux, les mœurs s'étaient dissolues, les jeunes n'étaient pas assez pieux, et Dieu cesserait son châtiment quand ils seraient revenus dans le droit chemin. C'était le même discours à chaque génération qui vieillissait, songea Aziraphale. L'incompréhension dominait en revanche chez leurs cadets. Ils allaient à la messe, ils travaillaient dur et ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient de mal. Leur vie n'était-elle pas déjà assez difficile comme ça ? Même si les idées des Lumières n'étaient pas arrivées jusque dans ces contrées illettrées, le doute commençait à gagner doucement du terrain. Aziraphale apprit aussi que, contrairement à d'autres régions où les troubles provoqués par la crise du blé se multipliaient, le Gévaudan restait fidèle au Roi. Mais le refus de ce dernier de continuer à les aider à lutter contre la Bête faisait tout de même grincer des dents, de plus en plus nombreuses. Était-ce là l'objectif caché d'Hastur ? Et dans quel but ? Crowley avait pourtant souvent déploré son manque de vision d'ensemble. Peut-être le plan venait-il de plus haut – enfin, de plus Bas.

* * *

En l'absence de tactique, la seule chose à faire était de continuer à traquer le molosse. Aziraphale s'y employa les jours suivants, réitérant les précautions que Crowley et lui avaient prises la semaine précédente. Le jour, il marchait. La nuit, il volait à faible altitude, couvrant ainsi rapidement un territoire étendu. La lune était dans son dernier croissant et souvent masquée par des nuages. Il ne voyait presque rien du paysage qui défilait sous ses ailes et ne pouvait se fier qu'à ses perceptions. La vision du démon lui aurait été utile. Il se persuada que c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle il regrettait son absence.

Il réussit toutefois à localiser Dévoreur à plusieurs reprises. Une fois, en volant, il put même s'en approcher à une lieue environ. Mais le chien disparaissait toujours aussitôt. Ca ne pouvait décidément pas être un simple hasard. Ainsi que l'avait supposé Crowley, le molosse parvenait d'une façon ou d'une autre à savoir où son poursuivant se trouvait et jouait avec lui. Comment faisait-il ?

Un second pèlerinage eut lieu vers Beaulieu le 14 juin. Les gens semblaient reprendre espoir. « Depuis le pèlerinage à Notre-Dame d'Estours, la Bête n'a plus tué personne ! » disaient, autour d'Aziraphale, les marcheurs qui récitaient des prières d'un air reconnaissant. Peut-être avait-il suffisamment maintenu Dévoreur aux abois pour l'empêcher d'attaquer, se réjouit l'ange. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui dépassait leur petit groupe entende ces propos et lâche d'un air méprisant : « Ne rêvez pas, une fillette de neuf ans s'est fait dévorer il y a deux jours aux Couffours. Il n'en est pour ainsi dire rien resté. » Un silence consterné s'abattit sur les pèlerins. La procession continua, mais la ferveur était retombée. A Beaulieu, Aziraphale revit le même homme, qu'on lui dit se nommer Jean Chastel, faire bénir trois balles qu'il affirmait avoir fondues à partir de ses médailles de la Vierge. L'ange s'interdit de repenser à la balle qu'il avait déviée.

* * *

Le soir suivant, après avoir partagé le repas du curé, Aziraphale éprouva le besoin de marcher pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ses pas le menèrent au cimetière. Absorbé dans ses réflexions, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux tombes jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant le caveau où Crowley l'avait attendu le soir de son arrivée. Aziraphale scruta les ténèbres à peine dissipées par sa lampe, recherchant malgré lui les yeux jaunes qui ne le mettaient plus mal à l'aise depuis longtemps. Mais il n'y avait cette fois aucun démon essayant de le surprendre en dissimulant… son aura… L'ange se retint in extremis de jurer. C'était ça ! Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Dévoreur pouvait sans doute percevoir son aura. L'ange n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle capacité chez les chiens des enfers, mais après tout, puisque lui était capable de localiser le molosse de cette façon, l'inverse était peut-être possible également. _Idiot ! Imbécile !_ Il venait de perdre presque un mois et quatre enfants étaient morts à cause de sa sottise.

Il résolut de ne pas gaspiller davantage de temps. Il était sorti avec la dague bénite dissimulée sous son vêtement, prêt à toute éventualité. Y compris à se faire attaquer par Crowley maintenant que l'ange avait révoqué leur Accord – il s'était cependant soigneusement abstenu de se demander s'il serait capable de se servir de son arme contre le démon. Il s'éloigna discrètement du village, dissimulant la lumière de sa lampe autant que possible. Il l'éteignit avant de la cacher dans un buisson, puis transforma son habit noir en ce qu'il avait pris d'habitude d'appeler sa tenue de chasse.

Il était certain de n'avoir jamais laissé rayonner pleinement son aura pendant qu'il poursuivait Dévoreur en compagnie de Crowley. Depuis qu'ils avaient conclu une trêve – _quand la trêve avait cours_ , se corrigea-t-il – ils contraignaient toujours leur aura en présence l'un de l'autre, sans quoi chaque rencontre se serait accompagnée d'une migraine tenace et d'une sensation d'étouffement particulièrement désagréable. Si le molosse avait été capable de la percevoir quand même, c'est qu'il fallait faire davantage que la restreindre. Aziraphale s'y essaya tant bien que mal. C'était comme tenter d'attraper des filaments de lumière pour les contenir dans une petite boîte. Il n'était pas sûr d'y être parvenu entièrement. Si le démon avait été là, il aurait pu lui dire s'il sentait une différence. Mais il allait falloir se passer de cette vérification. Aziraphale s'envola.

Après plusieurs heures à survoler la région des trois monts, il fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence : le chien ne s'y trouvait pas. Il s'était donc éloigné de son terrain de chasse habituel. A moins que… Aziraphale élargit son périmètre de recherche en se demandant avec inquiétude si, comme lui, Dévoreur était capable de dissimuler son aura.

Là ! A mesure qu'il comblait la distance le séparant du molosse, la sensation se faisait plus prégnante et plus nette. Une bouffée d'euphorie envahit l'ange quand il constata que l'aura sombre et poisseuse ne s'éloignait pas à son approche. Cette fois, il allait l'avoir. Il peina à se poser dans l'obscurité, mais il y arriva sans un bruit, veillant à se placer face au vent. Il n'y voyait goutte mais d'après ce qu'il ressentait, il situait le chien à une bonne dizaine de toises devant lui. Il serra fermement sa dague, regrettant amèrement la lance laissée à la bergerie. Il se mit à avancer prudemment. Huit toises. Six.

Il sut qu'il avait été repéré en sentant l'aura de l'animal tressaillir. Perçant les ténèbres, deux prunelles écarlates étincelèrent de haine. Un grondement grave monta, sourd et menaçant, plus profond qu'aucun animal terrestre n'aurait pu en produire. Aziraphale continua à avancer. Il distingua une forme vague, énorme, et l'éclat luisant de crocs blancs.

La Bête se ramassa sur elle-même et l'ange se campa solidement sur ses jambes, prêt à recevoir l'assaut. Mais l'animal fit volte-face et s'enfuit à une vitesse phénoménale. Son aura décrût et se perdit dans la nuit avant qu'Aziraphale parvienne à s'élancer dans les airs à sa poursuite.

Il retint un juron pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures. Il eut beau ensuite survoler la zone, suivant la direction dans laquelle le chien avait disparu, il lui fut impossible de le retrouver. Etouffer son aura pendant autant de temps l'avait épuisé, et il avait l'impression que celle-ci sourdait autour de lui malgré ses efforts. A contre-coeur, il décida de retenter sa chance après une journée de repos. Le progrès était tout de même encourageant.

Il rentra subrepticement à la cure et se coucha une heure à peine avant que son hôte se lève, en même temps que le soleil. Trainant les pieds, l'ange le rejoignit à la cuisine où il fut accueilli par un sourire, une tartine et un bol de lait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas d'âme, sinon il aurait été tenté de la céder contre une tasse de thé.

* * *

Le temps était chaud. Aziraphale se promena mollement autour du village et finit par s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un châtaignier isolé en bordure de pâturage. Non loin, quatre petits bergers, trois garçons et une fille d'une dizaine d'années, jouaient plus qu'ils ne surveillaient leurs brebis. Pour être honnête, d'habitude, l'ange appréciait surtout les enfants quand ils restaient à une distance respectable – ils étaient bruyants et posaient leurs petites mains sales sur tout ce qui passait à leur portée, livres y compris. Mais il trouva une certaine distraction dans leurs pantomimes. Comme ils se poursuivaient en riant, le plus grand se pencha soudain en avant, les mains presque au sol, faisant semblant de se déplacer à quatre pattes, et il s'exclama : « Regardez-moi, je suis la Bête ! Sauvez-vous ou j'vous mange tout crus ! » Il poussa un hurlement de loup. Deux de ses camarades se sauvèrent en criant, davantage de plaisir que d'effroi, et il courut après eux. Mais le troisième se saisit de son bâton et lui bloqua le passage.

« Tu m'fais pas peur, Bête. J'suis Jacques Portefaix, et je vais t'mettre en fuite ! »

« C'est ça, Guillaume, » se moqua la prétendue Bête. « Et après, le Roi va t'payer des études à toi aussi, et tu seras bien malheureux de devoir apprendre à lire plutôt que d'jouer avec nous ! »

Aziraphale prêta l'oreille. L'histoire du courageux petit Portefaix, qui avait évité à six de ses camarades d'être dévorés par le monstre du Gévaudan, avait en effet fait le tour du pays en 1765. Quand Louis XV en avait eu connaissance, il avait décidé de récompenser le jeune berger pour sa bravoure.

Un simulacre de combat s'engagea entre les deux enfants, que la Bête, bonne joueuse, accepta de perdre, s'enfuyant d'un air penaud à grands renforts de couinements. La fillette leur lança :

« C'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! »

« Oh, Madeleine, tu vas pas recommencer ! »

« T'y étais pas, toi, d'abord, » répliqua la gamine.

« Et toi, tu pissais de peur derrière ton rocher, alors t'as pas bien vu. »

« Si, j'ai vu ! »

« Nan ! Pis la preuve, c'est que tous les autres qu'étaient là, y disent comme Jacques. Alors viens pas encore nous casser les oreilles avec ton histoire. »

Elle passa la langue et leur tourna le dos, boudeuse. Son regard croisa celui d'Aziraphale. Sans doute en quête d'un auditeur plus complaisant, elle vint s'asseoir sous l'arbre à côté de lui.

« Personne y m'croit jamais », râla-t-elle. « Y disent que j'fais mon intéressante pour faire oublier que j'me suis cachée quand la Bête est arrivée. »

« Je ne te jette pas la pierre, » dit doucement Aziraphale. « Je suis sûr que je me serais caché moi aussi. »

« Pour de vrai ? Ha, ben j'leur dirai, ça ! » s'exclama la fillette. Elle reprit en baissant les yeux : « Mais c'est vrai que Jacques, il a été plus courageux que moi. Quand la Bête, elle a arraché la joue de Joseph, on voulait s'enfuir mais Jacques, il a pas voulu le laisser et il a pris sa pique et les autres, ils ont fait comme lui, même ma cousine Jeanne. C'est pour ça que j'étais à Villeret, moi, tu vois ? Euh… vous voyez… heu, mon Père. Parce que j'avais été aider ma cousine parce que sa maman allait encore avoir un bébé et… »

« Et Jacques a réussi à chasser la Bête ? » fit l'ange en souriant pour recentrer le récit.

Elle se pencha vers lui avec un air très sérieux de conspirateur.

« Oh non, c'est pas lui. Y ment, et tous les autres aussi. Même Jeanne. Mais c'est bizarre : j'crois qu'elle se rend pas compte qu'elle ment. On dirait qu'elle croit vraiment ce qu'elle raconte. »

« Et que s'est-il passé, en réalité ? » chuchota Aziraphale, entrant dans le jeu de l'enfant pour lui faire plaisir.

« En vrai, y a un homme qu'est arrivé. J'l'ai pas reconnu, parce qu'il avait un grand capuchon. Mais j'crois que j'l'avais jamais vu. » Le sourire d'Aziraphale se figea, incertain. « Il a crié quelque chose, mais j'ai pas compris. La Bête, elle l'a regardé. Puis, elle a recommencé à grogner sur Jacques. Elle allait lui sauter dessus, mais l'homme, il l'a empoignée et il a réussi à la retenir. Pas longtemps, parce que la Bête, elle est rudement forte. Mais assez longtemps pour que Jacques et les autres, y puissent se sauver. Même que l'homme, y s'est fait mordre au bras. »

« Et après ? » interrogea Aziraphale dans un souffle.

« Après, il a réussi à dégager son bras et à filer un grand coup sur le museau d'la Bête et elle a fiché le camp. Il a fait un drôle de signe avec sa main, comme s'il faisait au revoir à mes copains mais bon, ils étaient déjà loin. J'ai attendu qu'y parte pour sortir de ma cachette parce que, quand même, y me faisait un peu peur. »

Comme l'ange ne disait plus rien, Madeleine lui tira la manche et lui demanda :

« Vous, vous me croyez, hein, mon Père ? »

« Oui. Oui, je te crois, » répondit distraitement Aziraphale.

La fillette se releva d'un bond et courut rejoindre ses amis en chantonnant fièrement :

« Le Père, y m'croit-euh, nananère ! »

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Aziraphale. Pourquoi ces enfants et pas les autres ? Crowley était-il arrivé par hasard à ce moment-là ? Ou d'autres témoignages de rescapés étaient-ils eux aussi de faux souvenirs ? Et surtout, pourquoi un démon ferait-il une chose pareille ? Comment Crowley pouvait-il être capable à la fois de tuer froidement et de sauver ces enfants ?

L'impossibilité de faire entrer Crowley dans une des cases auxquelles l'ange était accoutumé était perturbante. C'était plutôt ironique que le démon raille le terme « ineffable » alors qu'il s'appliquait parfaitement à lui. Oh. Et si… Et si ce n'était pas seulement pour des raisons personnelles qu'Aziraphale l'avait sauvé mais aussi pour des raisons… _ineffables_ ? Peut-être même que ça expliquait pourquoi il avait pu conclure leur Accord sans être châtié. Parce qu' _Il_ était forcément au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Allez donc cacher quelque chose à un Etre omniscient ! S' _Il_ avait laissé faire, c'était peut-être, sans doute, forcément, parce que Crowley avait un rôle à jouer dans le Grand Plan, à un moment donné. Il était même possible que l'Accord soit _nécessaire_ , que l'ange _doive_ voir en Crowley davantage qu'un démon à éliminer pour que celui-ci puisse remplir ce rôle, un jour ou l'autre. Sinon, quelles auraient été les chances d'entendre justement par hasard l'histoire de Madeleine ? Il n'y avait que les humains pour appeler « coïncidences » des signes divins.

Aziraphale adressa une pensée reconnaissante vers le ciel, se leva tellement vite qu'il faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa soutane, souleva la fillette au passage, l'embrassa sur le front avant de la reposer, éberluée, puis se mit à courir pour aller chercher son cheval au village.


	7. Chapter 7

« Crowley ? » appela Aziraphale en frappant à la porte de la bergerie. Il ajouta, bien inutilement : « C'est moi ! »

Il avait occulté son aura aussi complètement que possible pour ne pas avertir le démon de son arrivée. Qui sait dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait… Autant ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de préparer un piège.

Après un long silence, une voix lasse lui parvint de l'intérieur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Juste te parler. Je… heu… viens en paix. Je n'ai pas de drapeau blanc, mais considère que c'est tout comme, d'accord ? »

L'ange attendit une réponse, circonspect. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Crowley passablement énervé, une bouteille de vin entamée à la main.

« Au nom du ci… de l'enf… de n'importe où sur cette Terre sauf ici ! Arrête tes salamalecs et entre ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je me planque derrière la porte, prêt à te sauter dessus ? »

Aziraphale demeura coi un instant avant de se décider à entrer. Est-ce qu'un jour, ce démon allait cesser de l'étonner ?

« Ecoute, Crowley, je… je suis désolé. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te désole le plus ? De m'avoir sauvé ou d'avoir arrêté d'essayer de me désincorporer chaque fois que tu me croisais ? » lança agressivement le démon avant de boire une rasade au goulot.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. »

Comme Crowley n'avait pas l'air convaincu, Aziraphale ajouta avec sincérité :

« Je t'assure. C'est juste que, parfois… je ne sais pas si je fais ce qu'Il attend de moi. »

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea longuement et finit par lâcher, plus calmement :

« Je doute qu'Il attende de toi que tu empêches la destruction d'un démon. »

« Qui sait ? » répondit l'ange avec un petit sourire.

« Prononce le mot "ineffable" et tu pourras Lui poser la question en face dans une minute, » affirma Crowley, dont le ton peinait à être réellement menaçant.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta l'ange, « d'être monté sur mes grands chevaux. Tu as essayé de m'expliquer quelque chose, à propos de l'arrangement et de cet homme que tu as… hum… mis hors d'état de nuire et je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. Vas-y. »

« Ah mais au départ, je ne voulais rien expliquer du tout, moi ! Seulement, tu as fait ton borné, comme d'habitude, et… »

« Ca va, d'accord, je me suis montré obtus. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te présente mes excuses ? »

« Oh, je ne crois pas que je m'en lasserai un jour ! » répliqua le démon, narquois.

« Cesse tes enfantillages et dis-moi ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire ce jour-là. »

Crowley posa sa bouteille et soupira.

« Tu aurais préféré qu'on livre ce timbré aux villageois. C'est bien joli, mais que crois-tu qu'ils auraient fait de lui ? Ne me dis pas que tu es assez niais pour penser qu'ils allaient avertir les autorités et attendre bien sagement qu'elles arrivent. Ils sont morts de peur et en colère. Plusieurs familles ont retrouvé un de leurs enfants massacré. Si je ne l'avais pas tué, ils l'auraient fait. Et même si c'est moins grave qu'un crime crapuleux, on sait tous les deux l'effet que ça aurait eu sur leur âme. »

Cette réponse déconcerta l'ange.

« Cela n'aurait fait qu'étoffer ton rapport, non ? »

« Evidemment. Mais je peux faire sans. Hastur ne saura pas que j'ai gâché une occasion de ternir quelques âmes supplémentaires. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Oh bon sang ! Faut te mettre les points sur les "i" ? C'était en échange de ton accord de ne pas récupérer la future mort de Dévoreur pour le compte de ton camp. Je sais ce que ça te coûte. Je voulais… te rembourser. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Notre arrangement, quoi ! »

Aziraphale prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve ce que tu as fait, mais maintenant que je sais pourquoi, je ne peux pas te donner entièrement tort non plus. »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué, les beaux principes et la réalité ne cohabitent pas toujours bien. Mais je parie que tu penses que je prends du plaisir à faire ce genre de choses, » dit amèrement le démon.

« Il faut dire que si tu avais expliqué tes motifs directement, au lieu de les cacher sous ton cynisme légendaire… »

« Il se trouve que je n'en avais pas spécialement envie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu aurais fait la tête que tu fais en ce moment. Et c'est un air particulièrement horripilant. »

« Quel air ? »

« Ton air d'attendre de moi je ne sais trop quoi. Ton air de _Tiens-peut-être-qu'on-peut-espérer-quelque-chose-de-ce-démon-finalement._ Un : si tu crois ça, tu te goures. Et deux… » Il s'interrompit.

« Oui ? » le relança Aziraphale.

« Je ne veux pas que tu traines avec moi uniquement parce que tu t'imagines que tu vas pouvoir me changer, » marmonna Crowley en regardant ailleurs.

L'ange sourit.

« Je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je n'essaierai pas de te changer. » Il se fit railleur : « Je risquerais de perdre tout le charme de ta compagnie affable et de ton caractère accommodant. » Pour achever de tranquilliser le démon, il ajouta : « Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas naïf au point d'espérer la moindre amélioration de ta part. »

D'accord, ça, ce n'est pas tout à fait honnête. Mais il n'était pas absolument indispensable d'aborder la question du petit Jacques Portefaix, pas vrai ?

Après un grognement qui pouvait passer pour une approbation, Crowley demanda, dans l'intention manifeste de changer de sujet :

« En parlant d'influencer l'autre, depuis quand me piques-tu mes trucs ? Je ne me souviens pas que tu sois déjà parvenu à faire disparaître ton aura aussi bien. Je ne la perçois pas du tout. »

Assez fier de lui-même, Aziraphale la relâcha légèrement et répondit :

« Il faut croire que Dévoreur est un tout petit peu plus sensible que toi. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à l'approcher plus près que jamais. »

Il fit le récit de la nuit précédente.

« On fait une belle paire d'imbéciles ! » s'exclama Crowley quand il eut fini. « Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais entendu que les molosse infernaux avaient cette faculté. Ou alors, avec notre chance, on est tombé sur une exception. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il a quand même fini par me repérer avant que je sois assez près pour le tuer, même si j'avais eu la lance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas attaqué. »

« Parce qu'il a peur de toi, pardi ! S'il sent ton aura, il sait ce que tu es. » Les yeux de Crowley brillèrent d'une lueur rusée. « C'est parfait. Ce petit bâtard a fini de nous faire courir. On va l'obliger à venir à nous. »

L'ange haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ? »

« Avec un appât. »

« Tu avais dit que… »

« Je sais. Mais je vais en tester un nouveau. »

L'ange déglutit en voyant la façon inquiétante dont Crowley le regardait.

« Tu prétends qu'il a peur de moi. Il ne s'approchera pas. »

« Oh, que si ! Réfléchis : que fait une créature des enfers dotée de deux sous de bon sens quand elle se retrouve face à un agent céleste plus puissant qu'elle ? Elle l'évite. »

 _Ou elle fait semblant de fraterniser,_ glissa dans la tête d'Aziraphale une petite voix soupçonneuse, rescapée issue des cinq-mille ans de confrontation qui avaient précédé l'Accord. Il la fit taire aussitôt.

« C'est exactement ce que Dévoreur a fait jusqu'à présent, et maintenant nous savons comment il savait où tu te trouvais. Mais, » poursuivit Crowley, « si l'agent en question est affaibli et que la créature pense qu'elle va pouvoir le tuer, crois-moi, elle n'hésite pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rappelle la destruction de Carthage ? » fit l'ange d'un ton grinçant.

Le démon s'esclaffa, nullement embarrassé.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté que tu avais conservé cette délicieuse expression de surprise même après que ta tête avait roulé sur le sol ? »

« Au moins trois fois, » rétorqua l'ange, blasé. « Et comment va-t-on lui faire croire que je suis affaibli ? »

« Ca va être le moment de prouver que tu aimes le théâtre. »

* * *

Allongé sur le sol de la forêt obscure, Aziraphale songeait qu'il préférait nettement le théâtre depuis le siège confortable d'un balcon.

Ils avaient attendu la nuit pour survoler furtivement la région des trois monts à la recherche de Dévoreur. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent localisé, du côté du hameau du Sanil, ils se posèrent à un peu moins de trois lieues de lui, la distance de sécurité que le chien avait toujours maintenue. Celui-ci pourrait ainsi percevoir l'aura d'Aziraphale sans s'estimer directement menacé. Crowley, en revanche, étouffait soigneusement la sienne et s'était caché plusieurs toises en retrait, au cas où le molosse, une fois sur place, parviendrait à la sentir comme il avait fini par sentir celle de l'ange la nuit précédente. Le démon doutait que Dévoreur le craigne, mais sans doute se méfiait-il de lui depuis le coup du filet. De toute façon, pour l'essentiel, Aziraphale allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

C'était là toute la faiblesse du plan : quand on chasse à l'appât, ce dernier n'est pas censé ne faire qu'un avec le chasseur. A moins de se contenter d'une stratégie sommaire pouvant se résumer en « et quand il se rapproche pour te manger, tu le poignardes ». Un tantinet téméraire face à un molosse infernal. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient donc rapidement, en espérant que Dévoreur ne s'éloignerait pas pendant ce temps, aménagé une fosse large et profonde devant Aziraphale. Un pan de montagne escarpé protégeait ses arrières. Pour atteindre sa proie, Dévoreur serait donc obligé de passer sur les légers branchages et les feuilles qui recouvraient la tranchée, dont le fond était hérissé de piques garnies de pointes de métal que l'ange avait bénites quelques heures plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait à tuer l'animal. Si son cœur n'était pas atteint, cela l'immobiliserait et l'affaiblirait en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il soit facile de l'achever.

En cas de besoin, Crowley se tenait prêt avec un filet et un gourdin mais il fallait éviter que le chien se sente pris en tenaille tant qu'il avait la possibilité de fuir. Il était trop rusé pour tomber dans pareil piège une deuxième fois. Ils n'avaient droit qu'à un essai.

L'aura d'Aziraphale trembla, vacilla, puis s'affaiblit soudainement. Il s'était entrainé durant l'après-midi – après avoir vérifié que Dévoreur n'était pas dans les parages – sous la direction de Crowley, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier déclare la supercherie convaincante. « Tout à fait comme à Carthage, » avait-il approuvé. « D'ailleurs, si je ne me retenais pas… » Il avait éclaté de rire en voyant l'expression de son apprenti-comédien, avant d'affirmer que les anges manquaient vraiment d'humour.

Aziraphale percevait Dévoreur qui se rapprochait lentement, par à-coups, comme hésitant. Pour le décider, il s'entailla le lobe de l'oreille avec sa dague, qu'il cacha ensuite dans son dos afin de paraître désarmé, et se barbouilla du sang qui coulait abondamment. « Il ne pourra pas résister à cette odeur, » avait dit Crowley, « et c'est une blessure qui ne te handicapera pas pour combattre si jamais les choses tournent mal. » Il avait ajouté précipitamment : « Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison que ça arrive, évidemment. »

C'était beaucoup plus facile de faire preuve d'optimisme quand on ne servait pas d'appât, se dit l'ange en sentant l'aura bestiale, vibrant d'avidité, foncer dans sa direction plus vite qu'un cheval au galop.

Peu après, il entendit les pas du molosse sur le sol, plus ténus que sa masse ne les laissait présager. Un souffle rauque lui indiqua la position de Dévoreur. A travers ses cils, Aziraphale distingua les yeux rouges de l'animal. Il s'était arrêté pile au bord de la fosse. L'ange poussa un faible gémissement, espérant l'inciter à avancer encore un peu.

C'est là que le plan se mit à dérailler, à une vitesse grand V.

D'un bond impressionnant, le chien se propulsa de l'autre côté de la tranchée et se reçut dans un bruit étouffé juste devant Aziraphale, qui n'eut que le temps de brandir sa lame avant que l'animal se jette sur lui avec un grondement caverneux. Etourdi par le choc, l'ange sentit sa main, coincée entre leurs deux corps, se couvrir d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Il comprit que l'animal s'était empalé sur la dague. Celle-ci était fichée dans le ventre de la Bête, rendue enragée par la douleur. Elle referma ses crocs dans un claquement sec à un pouce à peine du visage d'Aziraphale, qu'elle maintenait plaqué au sol de ses pattes massives, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour la repousser. Ils luttèrent un court instant. Le chien cherchait toujours à mordre, la gueule dégoulinant de bave et brûlant d'une haleine pestilentielle. L'ange essayait désespérément de dégager son arme. Il y parvint à grand-peine, mais son mouvement laissa une ouverture à Dévoreur, qui se rua sur sa poitrine et déchira avec une facilité affolante la protection de cuir rembourré. Aziraphale sentit les dents acérées s'enfoncer à plusieurs reprises dans son corps avant qu'il réussisse enfin, dans un ultime sursaut, à planter la dague dans le poitrail du molosse infernal. Celui-ci fut secoué par un spasme, fourragea une dernière fois, avec moins de conviction, dans les chairs sanguinolentes de l'ange puis se figea et s'affaissa sur lui.

La lutte n'avait duré que quelques battements de cœur et, dans un reste de conscience, Aziraphale entendit Crowley stopper net sa course au bord de la fosse et crier son nom. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, mais il en était incapable. Rien qu'ouvrir les yeux lui semblait impossible. Ecrasé sous le pesant cadavre du chien, il concevait qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour se soigner mais, même s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il soupçonnait qu'il n'en avait plus la force.

Il avait mal. Il avait froid. Et il avait peur. C'était idiot, il le savait. Ce n'était qu'une simple désincarnation. Certes, c'était douloureux. Et il allait perdre plusieurs semaines au ciel à attendre la fin des procédures administratives pour qu'on lui donne un nouveau corps. Quelques mois, si les fonctionnaires se sentaient d'humeur tatillonne. Mais il n'allait pas disparaître. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il avait été désincorporé – oh, ça n'était pas arrivé si souvent – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir cette peur, comme si elle émanait directement de l'humanité de son enveloppe charnelle.

Pourquoi Crowley ne l'aidait-il pas ? La petite voix tapie dans un coin de son cerveau, moqueuse, lui souffla un seul mot : _Carthage._

Bien sûr. Voilà qui terminerait son rapport en beauté. _J'ai renvoyé l'Ennemi Là-Haut et nous avons maintenant les coudées franches pendant un bon moment._ Nul doute que cela achèverait de faire passer la pilule de la mort de Dévoreur auprès d'Hastur. L'ange n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. C'était lui-même qui avait révoqué l'Accord, après tout.

Il accueillit avec soulagement le néant qui mit fin à ses souffrances et à ses pensées.


	8. Chapter 8

« Aziraphale ! Sombre idiot ! Espèce d'imbécile ! »

Des invectives n'étaient pas précisément ce à quoi l'ange s'attendait à son réveil. La voix gagna en netteté – définitivement celle de Crowley, en mode aigu – et les sensations revinrent graduellement. Aziraphale prit d'abord conscience de l'absence du poids du chien sur son corps, puis de l'onde de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Penché sur lui, le démon, livide, le regarda un instant avec soulagement avant de reporter son attention vers la blessure qu'il achevait de refermer.

«Je pensais que j'étais arrivé trop tard ! Tu trouves ça drôle, de me faire croire que tu es mort ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : ton humour est déplorable. »

Se concentrer sur le sens des phrases qu'il entendait était difficile, mais Aziraphale assembla laborieusement ses pensées cahotantes. Crowley avait-il vraiment cru qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire quand il était parvenu près de la fosse, ou avait-il hésité ? L'ange décida qu'il pouvait vivre sans la réponse à cette question. Parfois, seul le résultat final importe.

Crowley se redressa un peu pour juger son ouvrage.

« Je te préviens : c'est pas joli. Ces maudits chiens doivent avoir une salive spéciale, c'est pas possible autrement. »

Avec effort, Aziraphale prit appui sur ses coudes et examina sa poitrine à la lueur tremblotante qu'il parvint à tirer de son halo. C'était un entrelacs de cicatrices boursouflées d'un rouge violacé. Il grimaça. Crowley l'aida à s'asseoir en bougonnant :

« Ouais, ben, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. T'arrangeras ça quand t'auras récupéré. »

« Crowley ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Merci. »

Assis à ses côtés, le démon retrouva des couleurs. Peut-être un peu trop.

« C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu puisses me rappeler sans arrêt que j'avais une dette envers toi pour cette histoire de balle bénite. Et au cas où tu aurais dans l'idée de pinailler : je sais que _toi_ , tu n'allais pas être annihilé, mais _moi_ , dans cinq minutes, je ne vais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé. Alors, considère qu'on est quittes. »

« Tu oublies Dévoreur… » fit Aziraphale d'une voix encore faible mais non dépourvue de malice. Avec un petit sourire, il observa Crowley lutter quelques secondes contre lui-même avant de lâcher :

« Merccci, pour le chien. »

L'ange accueillit l'effort avec un hochement de tête.

« A charge de revanche, comme tu dis. Si toutefois tu es d'accord pour qu'on réinstaure notre arrangement. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais remis en question, pour ma part. »

Histoire d'éviter de prendre encore un air qui allait agacer le démon, Aziraphale tourna la tête vers le cadavre de la Bête. Pour la première fois, il put la détailler à la lumière, qui émanait de lui de façon de plus en plus assurée.

De la taille d'un veau, l'animal musculeux avait la tête plus grosse et la mâchoire plus large que celles d'un loup. Sa gueule entrouverte laissait apercevoir des crocs d'une taille et d'un nombre hors du commun. De longs poils rêches et rougeâtres le couvraient entièrement, à l'exception de son poitrail blanc sale et d'une bande noire allant de ses oreilles à sa queue touffue. Même mort, le molosse faisait froid dans le dos.

Ils laissèrent la dépouille sur place, mais Aziraphale insista pour que Crowley comble la tranchée.

« En journée, quelqu'un passera bien par ici et trouvera le cadavre. Je veux que les villageois sachent qu'ils n'ont plus rien à craindre. »

« Si ce quelqu'un n'est pas stupide, il prétendra avoir tué la Bête, » fit remarquer le démon.

« Et il touchera la récompense. Tant mieux pour lui. »

« Pas d'apparition angélique ? »

« Pas d'apparition angélique, » confirma Aziraphale, non sans une pointe de remords.

Crowley poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Tu sais, de toute façon, tu devrais laisser tomber ces vieilles méthodes. C'est passé de mode depuis le Moyen-Age. »

« Si tu crois que ça m'amuse… »

« Ca ira pour voler jusqu'à la bergerie ? »

« Je pense. »

Aziraphale dut s'asseoir en arrivant, tant le court vol l'avait fatigué.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en buvant à petites gorgées l'armagnac que le démon lui avait servi en guise de remontant.

« Me dépêcher de mettre la dernière main à mon rapport et l'envoyer aussitôt. Avec un peu de chance, j'échapperai à une convocation pour aller m'expliquer directement devant Hastur. Et toi ? »

« Je vais aller rassurer le curé. Il doit se demander où je suis passé. Puis je repartirai pour Paris dans la matinée. »

« En plein jour ? Pas par les airs, alors ? »

« Je ne me sens pas assez en forme. Je crois que je vais remonter tranquillement avec le cheval. Et ça me permettra de prendre le pouls des régions entre ici et la capitale. Il me semble que le peuple gronde de plus en plus et j'aimerais savoir si ça risque de dégénérer. »

Aziraphale se leva et ils échangèrent un regard.

« On se recroisera bientôt, je suppose, » dit le démon.

« Sans aucun doute. »

Ils hésitèrent puis se serrèrent la main.

* * *

Une lampe brûlait encore dans la cuisine de la cure. Assis sur le banc de bois grossier, le curé somnolait. Il sursauta à l'arrivée d'Aziraphale.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Vous m'avez causé du souci ! »

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis perdu dans la montagne, » fit l'ange avec un air penaud.

« Tant que ce n'est que ça ! Un des hommes du marquis d'Apcher est passé en fin de journée et il a dit que la Bête avait tué une jeune femme au Sanil. J'avais peur que vous soyez dans ce coin-là. »

A quelques heures près, Dévoreur faisait une victime de moins. C'était la dernière, certes, mais cela n'atténua que peu l'amertume que ressentit Aziraphale. Comme il restait silencieux, son hôte poursuivit :

« L'homme venait rappeler aux villageois que le marquis a besoin de chasseurs pour la battue qu'il fera ce soir dans la forêt de la Ténazeyre. Je prie pour qu'elle soit plus fructueuse que les précédentes. La Bête est si insaisissable qu'il faudrait un miracle… »

C'était là que reposait le molosse. L'ange eut un sourire fatigué.

« Il y en a plus souvent qu'on le croit. C'est juste que, la plupart du temps, ils prennent des formes inattendues. » _Une petite étincelle au milieu des ténèbres, par exemple._

Le curé opina, bâilla et se leva.

« Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, comme on dit toujours. » Il examina brièvement Aziraphale, qui craignit un instant de pas avoir fait disparaître tout le sang dont il avait été couvert avant de changer ses vêtements. Mais le brave homme ajouta seulement : « Vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher, vous aussi. Vous êtes pâle comme un mort. »

* * *

Le soleil de juin tapait durement et, à quelques lieues du village, la soutane céda la place à une tenue de voyage plus légère. Le cheval bai suivait nonchalamment le chemin qui descendait retrouver la route vers Saint-Flour. Un peu avant de rejoindre celle-ci, il formait un coude en contournant un énorme bloc de granit. Un endroit idéal pour une embuscade.

« Tu as renoncé à tes vœux ? » fit une voix moqueuse.

Aziraphale ne sursauta pas et devina l'expression un peu déçue sous la capuche, tandis que la monture noire sortait de derrière la roche pour venir se placer à côté de la sienne, adoptant le même pas lent.

« Tu as déjà eu une réponse d'Hastur ? »

« Non, mais je ne compte pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce trou à l'attendre. J'ai terminé mon rapport en lui expliquant que je me rendais à Paris pour mener à bien un ambitieux projet à long terme dont il pourrait s'attribuer tout le mérite. Ca le dissuadera peut-être de me rappeler En Bas. »

« Quel projet ? » s'enquit l'ange, soupçonneux.

« Puisque les Français sont mécontents, j'ai pensé à une petite révolution. Mes supérieurs aiment bien ça. Tu sais, le côté chaotique. » Comme Aziraphale lui lançait un coup d'oeil désapprobateur, le démon argumenta : « Réfléchis : un changement de gouvernement peut servir tes intérêts. Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais que Louis trainait des pieds pour abolir l'esclavage dans les colonies ? »

Après un silence pensif, l'ange dit :

« Rien de sanglant, alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Allons, tu me connais. Je vais gérer ça avec prudence et doigté, comme d'habitude. » Aziraphale se retint de lever les yeux au ciel pendant que Crowley continuait : « Mais rien ne presse : après trois ans de retraite forcée, j'ai bien l'intention de goûter d'abord aux plaisirs de la capitale. »

« Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que, pendant que tu t'adonnais aux joies de la montagne, j'ai croisé quelques excentriques affublés de ces lunettes à verres teintés qui venaient d'être inventées et que tu m'avais montrées la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus à Londres. Je pense que tu pourrais maintenant les porter sans trop attirer l'attention. »

Crowley laissa échapper un sifflement de satisfaction.

« Tout de même, » continua Aziraphale, « je m'étonne que tu aies choisi de faire le trajet à cheval. »

« Je me suis dit que je ferais bien quelques étapes pour goûter les crus locaux. » Crowley lui jeta un regard de biais. « Evidemment, si, par hasard, tu étais tenté de te joindre à moi… » fit-il d'un ton détaché.

« Mon cher, essaierais-tu de me dire que tu ne refuserais pas un peu de compagnie ? »

« Voilà. »

« Malgré mon humour déplorable ? »

« Il a tendance à s'améliorer après deux ou trois verres. »

« Je me demande s'il en va de même pour tes compétences équestres. »

« Tu vois, mon ange, là, il est déjà grand temps qu'on trouve une auberge. »

Aziraphale n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Crowley pour savoir que son ton acerbe et sa capuche dissimulaient un sourire complice identique au sien.

* * *

 _Notes_

 _Les événements, les lieux et les victimes évoqués ici sont avérés. Rendons tout de même hommage à Jacques Portefaix qui, avec ses camarades, a bien mis la Bête en fuite. Entre 1764 et 1767, cette Bête a tué une centaine de personnes (entre 88 et 124 selon les historiens), des enfants pour la plupart. Ce massacre a cessé lorsque, le 19 juin 1767, à la fin de la battue organisée par le marquis d'Apcher, Jean Chastel a tué d'une balle bénite ce qui semblait un énorme loup à la morphologie inhabituelle. Ou il s'est approprié le travail d'Aziraphale, c'est vous qui voyez._

 _Plusieurs hypothèses ont couru sur l'identité de l'animal : loup carnassier, hybride de chien et de loup, hyène ou autre animal ramené d'un pays exotique et qui se serait échappé… Il est même possible qu'il y ait eu plusieurs bêtes. D'autres théories avancent l'existence d'un ou plusieurs tueurs en série (fous ou assouvissant une vengeance familiale) accompagnés ou non d'un animal dressé et peut-être protégé d'une cuirasse. Jean Chastel lui-même a parfois été soupçonné d'être un meneur de loups. Et, comme toujours quand le mystère subsiste, on a évoqué un complot politique, sectaire ou religieux._

 _Si vous avez envie d'en savoir plus, j'ai mis des liens vers des sites qui m'ont aidée dans mes recherches sur Archive of our Own (ao3), mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner ici (j'avoue: je ne suis pas douée)._

 _Si vous avez trouvé que nos deux héros tournaient un peu trop en rond, c'est donc parce que j'ai voulu respecter les dates. En même temps, on les connaît assez pour savoir qu'ils sont tout sauf efficaces._

 _Chronologie respectée également pour les mots plus familiers dans la bouche de Crowley. Ceux que j'ai gardés existaient à cette époque, sauf si j'ai oublié d'en vérifier l'un ou l'autre (j'ai juste sciemment triché avec l'expression sous-entendue « On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs » qui n'était pas encore attestée, à l'écrit en tout cas)._

 _Enfin, je peux comprendre si certains d'entre vous ont crié à l'OOC en voyant Crowley assassiner un homme. Malgré les raisons évoquées, c'est un peu plus démoniaque que coller des pièces sur les trottoirs. Ma représentation est que lui et Aziraphale n'ont cessé de se « ramollir » avec le temps. Entre l'époque où se situe cette fic et celle du livre d'origine, ils ont donc encore un peu plus de deux siècles pour évoluer. En outre, je pense que leur évolution se fait en parallèle avec celle des sociétés humaines dans lesquelles ils vivent, et la France du XVIIIème siècle était plus violente (sans tomber dans les clichés tout de même) que l'Angleterre de la fin du XXème siècle._

 _J'espère que ma première incursion dans le genre historique vous a plu et merci de m'avoir lue !_


End file.
